My Enemy, My Love
by Assassin Queen
Summary: King Batista has captured a female warrior for a bride. Little does he know, she's already Queen to his enemy. No matter, she pleases him, but how will the Animal tame a Wild Rose? How will she adapt to the new Spartan lifestyle, being a Persian Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**In Persia: 512 BC**

"Momma, where's Jeffery? He said he would be here before I went to sleep.", a little girl, no older than six said to her mother. She had her little arms crossed over her chest with her bottom lips pouted out. Her curly black hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She had a round face with big green eyes. She wore a simply night gown that went down to her knees. She was sitting in her little bed with the covers thrown to the foot of the bed.

"He's with your father. They will be back in the morning, now go to sleep little one.", her mother smiled. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair that matched her daughter's. Her face had a gentle expression on it. Her big brown eyes were watching the little girl with amusement. She was a thin but not to thin woman. "Tell you what, if you go to sleep now, I will make you what ever you want for breakfast tomorrow. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Momma you are just trying to trick me to go to sleep and forget about Jeff, aren't you?"

"No no dear, I only do whatever makes you happy.", she smiled innocently. The daughter looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. She searched her mother's face for any deceit. She found none. She smiled at her mother and giggled.

"Alright momma, I will do as you say, but you must keep the promise, yes?"

"Yes, now go to bed. If your father sees you up at this hour he will not be pleased with you nor I.", she said as she tucked her daughter in. The little girl nodded in agreement and snuggled into her bed some more. Her mother kissed her on the forehead and took the candle that was sitting on her little side table. She walked to the door and turned around to look at her daughter once more. The little six-year-old had already fallen sound asleep. The mother smiled at her precious daughter. "Good Night, Nasrim. Sweet dreams little one.", she whispered before walking out of the room and into her own.

She could be a handful sometimes with out Jeffery, the oldest and only son. They were close, even though Jeff was six years older than her, he took great care of his little sister. He made sure she ate and came home on time, tucked her in every night that he was home. He even helps with bathing her when their mother couldn't do it. He was a great older brother and she loved him dearly. Lately though, Jeff has been distant. He has been too tired to do any of that with her because of their father.

Their father is a soldier of the Persian Army. Ever since he had come back from the second battle they had with Greece, he has been distant some how. He takes no notice of Nasrim anymore, just Jeff. Jeff noticed it as well. Nasrim on the other hand, hasn't. She figures her father is busy, since he's a soldier and the King calls on them at random for something or another.

The sound of horses coming broke her out of her thoughts. She walked over to the window and peeped through to see who it was. It was her husband and son coming around the house. She sighed and smiled to herself. She was happy that they returned home safely. She heard them come through the front door with their bags and swords.

"Raasha!"

"Quiet Arman! Nasrim just fell asleep."

"Don't tell me to be quiet. Know your place woman!", he spat back. Jeff looked at his mother with sympathetic eyes. She just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Jeffery, have you eaten anything?", she asked softly. He nodded sleepily at his mother in response. She smiled and said, "Why don't you go to bed. You look tired."

"That's a good idea, I'm exhausted. Goodnight mother, father.", he said politely and walked off. He walked through their little clay home until he came to his room. He dropped his things and went over to his bed. Just about when he was going to fall on it, he remembered his promise to his little sister. He slowly walked out of his room and into hers.

Nasrim was sound asleep, snoring lightly. Jeff couldn't help but giggle at his baby sister. Once he stepped closer though, Nasrim's eyes flew open, ready to attack. Jeff merely chuckled at her again. She always had a good sense of who was near her, and because of this, it was impossible to sneak up on her. Her senses were all acute. She could hear a pin drop from across the road.

"Relax Nasrim. It is just me," Jeff stated. She looked over at him, knowing exactly where his presence was in the room. It was pitch black, but there was little light in the room.

"Jeffery!", she smiled. He walked over to her bed and opened his arms for her to jump into. She leaped to him and wrapped her little arms around his neck. After a minute or two, she let go and looked at him sternly. She then smacked him on the right shoulder, catching him off guard.

Jeff was confused. He rubbed his shoulder and asked, "What is wrong little one. You are not please to see me?"

"I am, but you broke our promise.", she pouted.

Jeff crossed his arms. "Yes, you are right. I did break our promise. I am sorry. Please forgive me."

I will, but if you play with me all day tomorrow", she smiled. Jeff chuckled and nodded in agreement. Upon seeing him nod, Nasrim began jumping up and down on her bed. Jeff laughed and stopped her before she hurt herself or worse, get their parent's attention that she was still awake. "Well, you better get some sleep. We will have a long day ahead tomorrow."

"Yes we will. Goodnight Nasrim.", she said gently. She smiled and climbed into bed. Jeff tucked her in for the second time tonight. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and the walked over to the door.

"Good night Jeffery." she said sleepily. She snuggled into her pillow and before Jeff knew it, she was asleep again.

Jeff sighed and walked back to his own room. Once there he stripped his cloths of, leaving his pants and jumped on his bed. Today was a long day, traveling back from the desert was hard since it was in the middle of summer, but his father wanted to train him for battle. He let out a long and slow breath and calmed himself. Tomorrow will be long as well, spending the whole day with his six year old sister was tough but at least it would be fun. He shut his eyes and instantly felt the sleep coming over him. He smiled as he thought of the torture his little sister would have for him.

It wasn't long before something else woke Nasrim up: the sound of galloping horses and men yelling. She jolt up and jumped our of bed heading straight for her brother's room. When she got there, Jeff was already awake and sitting up. She jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Jeffery? What is happening?"

"I do not know. Come let's go to father and see what he says.", he replied. He got out of bed and picked Nasrim up, carrying her to the door. However, once they got in the hallway, the front door busted wide open revealing five soldiers barging in. Jeff was frozen in his tracks. He quickly ran to his parents room and shut their door.

"Father! There are soldiers in our house. I just saw them!"

"Yes calm down Jeffery! They are from Greece herself coming to spill Persian blood. But not tonight, yes?"

"Yes Father. They will not get the chance."

"That's my boy. Now come we must get to them before they get to us. Nasrim, you stay here with your mother, and no exceptions!", he ordered. He glanced at her and then gave his wife a quick peck on the lips. He then ran out to his bag and got out his sword and dagger. He threw his extra sword to Jeff who caught it easily and ran over to the door. Jeff followed him and charged into the fight.

Nasrim was scared out of her mind. She never heard anything like this. Jeff had shut the bedroom door after he had left, so she couldn't see anything but she heard everything. She heard screams and yells of men coming from the other side of the house. Nasrim began to tremble as she her little imagination started kicking in. She began to worry about her brother and father. She felt her self being lifted and set into her mother's lap.

"Shh… it's alright Nasrim. Your father and brother are great fighters, they will take care of them.", her mother cooed. She gently began brushing the little girl's hair. Just as Raasha got her calm, the door flew open again. A soldier had gotten past Arman and Jeff. He came charging at the two females in the bed.

Raasha grabbed her daughter and dodged the man's Blade to the left. She set her daughter down and told her to stay behind her. Nasrim could feel something was wrong in the way her mother was talking to her. She stared at the soldier coming closer to them with wide eyes. She could see there was some blood on his sword. "_I hope that's not papa's or Jeff's blood"_, she thought as he came closer. The crimson liquid was dripping on the the bed and floor.

"Now which one should I take first?"

"Take me, forget her. She is nothing but a child!", Raasha yelled. The soldier had enough and he grabbed Raasha and threw her on the bed. Nasrim watched as her mother struggled against the man. She didn't know what to do except protect her mother some how. An idea popped into her little head. She ran over to her father's bag and grabbed an spare dagger sitting at the bottom. Running back over to the man, she stabbed him in the leg that was pinning her mother down. He screamed in pain and fell off Raasha. Nasrim watched him pulled the dagger out get off the bed.

"You little brat! I will make you pay!", he yelled. Nasrim wanted to run but her legs weren't listening to her. All she could do is back up into the corner. Raasha watched as the man was closing in on her daughter. She rolled over to see that the soldier had forgotten his sword with her on the bed. She grabbed it and got off the bed. She stabbed in the lower back just in time to save her little girl. Nasrim watched the man's eyes grow wide and then close. He fell over to his right side, opening a way to her mother.

"Nasrim come here.", her mother said. She ran over and began crying into her mother's chest. "Shh, it's alright. He is dead, we won't hurt us now, but we must get out of here, okay?"

"Yes… but if we go out there, will we not be in danger again?"

"No, your father and brother will let nothing happen to us. Now come, we must be going now, before we get trapped in here again.", she replied. She felt her daughter nod in her arms and smiled. She lifted her up and kept her head held in her hand, gently pressing Nasrim's forehead into her shoulder. Nasrim had wrapped her little arms and legs around her mother as far as they would let her.

Raasha carefully walked over the dead soldier's body and then headed to the door. She stopped and listened to what was happening outside the room. There was no noise coming from the other rooms in the house. She nodded to herself and slowly opened the door. She checked if it was clear and walked out cautiously down the hallway of their small house. She made it to the family room. There were bodies all sprawled across the room. Their furniture was ruined, broken and bloody. She walked into the kitchen to see that the fight had also came in here. There were two dead bodies bleeding in the corner by the oven.

Raasha had seen enough, and she didn't want her little six-year-old to see the carnage in their house. She decided that she would get out of the house and go somewhere where she knew both Arman and Jeff would find them later. She walked back out of the kitchen and headed straight to the door.

Once outside, something happened that no one of this family would ever forget. Raasha had walked right into a Greek soldier. He watched as she backed away once she realized who he was. Nasrim had turned around when her mother had hit something. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw another greek soldier. He smiled and began advancing on the both of the.

Nasrim saw her father come up behind the greek. He charged right at him. The soldier on the other had, had different plans. He pivoted out of the way of Arman's sword. It happened so fast. All Nasrim knew was that there she was falling and there was a sharp pain in her leg. When she hit the ground, there was a scream that pierced all worlds. At first she thought it was her own, but she soon realized it wasn't her. It was her mother.

She looked up at where her mother was standing in front of her. The image she saw before her would be imprinted in her mind until the day she died. There her mother and father stood, face to face. The only thing disturbing: her father's sword piercing her mother's abdomen. Jeff came to his sister's aid. He looked in horror as he saw the same image. They watched as their mother fell into their father's arms. She leaned on him and her eyes closed. Their father whispered something to her and she nodded. Then he pulled the sword out of her, throwing it the ground beside him. He fell down with her in his embrace.

"Raasha?"

"I am fine, Arman. I am in no pain. I fear you have hurt Nasrim though.", she whispered. She turned her head towards her children. "Jeffery? How is she?"

"She… she has a… a deep cut on her thigh."

"Take care of it will you?"

"Yes mother, I will. You just rest."

"Yes, that is what I need to do.", she smiled. "I love the both of you, my children. Never think for a one second I never did, alright? Good.", she said lovingly. She turned her attention back to her husband. "Take care of them. The _both_ of them. Do not forget that Nasrim is your child too…"

"Raasha? RAASHA!"

"I am here Arman, no need to yell.", she whispered. Her eyes had closed and her breathing had become shallow. Arman knew he was losing his wife. It was a matter of time before he lost her. He held her firmly in his arms, cradling her in her last moments. "I love you, arman…", she said finally. Then, she left just as fast as she came. Her breathing and heartbeat had stopped. She bled all over him but that wasn't his concern. She had left him, the only love he truly knew, was gone. She had left him with two little children to care for. He couldn't believe it. He just broke down. He cried and screamed, cursing the man that caused this. Not himself, the soldier.

Nasrim watched as the only true parent she knew, vanished before her. The pain in her leg was nothing compared to the pain she had in her heart. It felt as if someone had ripped it to shreds. She looked up at her brother who's eyes were leaking tears. Her own eyes began to blur with her own tears. She turned around and cried into her brother's shirt. He did his best to show courage for her, but he failed as he felt her tears soaking through his tunic. He cried with her.

This night stayed forever locked into the family's memory. The beloved mother and wife had been taken from them. To Arman, a wife and his love. To Jeff his mother, a woman who loved him no matter what he did. No matter how many things he did wrong. But to Nasrim, she was more than a mother. She was her role model and her true parent. She played the part of a mother and a father at times. She was her best friend. At the moment, something changed in Nasrim. The Nasrim her family knew had, died with her mother and a new Nasrim was born. A darker Nasrim.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**In Sparta, Greece: 512 BC **__(couple days after Persian attack)_

A frustrated ten-year-old boy was seen walking the corridors of the Spartan palace he called home. His name, Prince Dave Batista. The Prince of Sparta. His father, King Adrastos had gone with his general to Persia for their sneak attack, planned months ago. He wanted to go with him. Arguing and fighting his way through, but in the end, his father's word was the last word. He had been huffing and puffing the whole five days his father and the Spartan army had gone to Persia.

"Dave… Dave darling come with me.", a gentle voice said behind him. He turned around quickly to see his mother standing with her hands folded in front of her stomach. She was smiling sweetly at him before she raised her right hand for him to hold. He took a deep sigh and grabbed her extended hand. They walked back the way he came and into the garden.

His mother, Lea was a graceful figure. She wasn't too tall, maybe around 5'6, with brown wavy hair that reached her shoulder blades. Her face had smooth features. Features that instantly told a person she was a true Queen. Her blue eyes were loving yet fierce when needed to be. She was a great mother, loving yet firm when needed to be.

Dave was quite a handle at times. He had a temper that the world would never want to see. She did everything she could to keep him calm but, with his father's temper, it was almost impossible. She could however talk to him and that would calm him, but only a little. She sighed and slowly walked with him.

"What is bothering you, my little animal?"

"Father left me again. If I am to be…"

"I know you feel that your father is leaving you behind always, but it is for your own safety. You are only ten, Dave. You have your whole life or battle, but you only have a short amount of time as a child. Use it to grow and play, my little animal."

"I know mother, but I am growing up now."

"Yes I can see that.", she giggled.

"Mother…"

"Oh alright. Come and walk with me in the garden", she said as she pulled him towards the gates outside. He came with no fuss, following his mother's steps. Soon his anger and frustration slowly slipped away. He looked up at his mother who was admiring the roses they had around the water fountains next to them. He smiled and kissed her hand. She turned to him and gave him a wink.

Dave let his mother's hand go and walked over to where his best friend was staying. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, son of General Helmsley, was seen sitting with his sword practicing just as his father had asked him before he left.

"Hunter! Do you want to spar with me?"

"Yes I would. However, do not think that I will go easy on you Dave. Just because you are a Prince, doesn't entitle you to always win a battle."

"It is how you win a battle that will make you a great King and leader, Dave. It is also how you will become the greatest of the Spartan soldiers.", Lea said from behind. She had taken a seat on the fountain edge behind the two boys. Dave gave his mother a glare, who just gave him a wink back. He huffed and turned his attention back to Hunter.

"Are you reading, Dave?"

"Yes, let's get this over with!", he replied impatiently. Hunter smiled at his best friend. He spun his sword around once and the two began walking around in a circle facing one another. Dave had pulled his sword out and did the same. Once the two youngsters were comfortable, they attacked each other.

Dave would attack Hunter, and try to make him fall. Hunter would side step and hit the Prince in the back. Lea watched as the animal inside her son came out. He was best when he was angry. He had no sense in consequence when he fought. All he cared about was winning. He however kept in mind his lessons with his father.

Hunter watched as the Prince's eyes showed his transformation. He stepped back and got his acts together. He knew this match was no longer just a sparring match. It was a match of dominance. Dave was a true animal when it came to battling, even at his age, he was out doing most of the Spartan soldiers.

Hunter had no time to react to Dave when he came charging towards him. He literally speared him to the ground and started knocking the shit out of him. Hunter did his best to fight the animal off but it was no use. Once he was in his rage, it was impossible to stop him until he was satisfied with his work. So all he could do was protect himself the best way he could.

"There. Now you know why I am the Prince of Sparta, Hunter. Never forget it!."

"Yes my good friend, but it was supposed to be a sparring match"

"That was sparring."

"No that was beating.", hunter huffed. Dave merely laughed at his friend and extended his hand to help him up. Hunter looked at him and took the hand. Brushing himself off he and Dave walked to the queen sitting by the fountain.

"You did well, Hunter. You're father will be proud when he comes home.", she said softly. She gave him a kiss in his hair as he bowed to her. Hunter's mother had died a couple of years ago. She had fallen ill while he and the General were out sparring in the mountains. When they returned they found her lying on the floor. She was close to death. Hunter had ran to the town's doctor and dragged him back to the house. He had said that it was a disease he had never seen before. There was nothing he could really do except to try and ease the pain if there was any. Hunter had watched his mother until her death one night. He wasn't sad really, but happy that she was no longer suffering. He helped his father dig a grave for her. That was when King Adrastos, his wife Queen Lea, and their son Prince Dave had all come. They said that this was no place to bury the wife of a general. Therefore, it was decided that she would lay in rest in the gardens of the kings and queens behind the palace. Ever since then, Lea had no longer one son, but two. The boys grew together, no longer just best friends, but brothers in arms and blood.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Dave?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing darling. Why don't you and Hu—Oh Dear."

"Mother what's wrong?", Dave asked suspiciously. His answer however wasn't in front of him, but behind. Dave heard a horse come up behind them. He turned around to reveal it was General Helmsley, a little bloody and fatigued. However, that wasn't what caught the Prince's eye. Laying across the General's saddle was the King himself.

"FATHER!", Dave yelled. He dropped his sword and ran to the horse. General Constantinus Helmsley dropped off and landed on his feet weakly. His son came and helped his stand. The two Helmsleys watched the Prince pull his father's body off the horse and struggle with it as he set it on the ground. Lea walked over swiftly to her son and husband. Falling on her knees, she stares at his closed eyes, hoping to see them open. They never did. Dave's cries for his father drowned as Lea's world came crashing down.

Hunter watched his best friend and his mother morn for their father and husband. Dave however, stopped shortly after. He stood up and wiped his tears, before looking over at his mother's crying form. He walked over and patted her shoulders before turning to Constantinus and Hunter.

"Hunter help your father return to the palace. Seek the doctors once he is settled and tell them to tend to his wounds. When you go inside, tell of the servants to help my mother back inside.", he said quietly. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I will take care of my father's body. Send a messenger into town to inform Sparta that their King has died in battle. There will be a memorial ceremony tomorrow at dawn."

Hunter nodded slowly and helped his father back to his room in the palace. It took them a good ten minutes before they came to his bed. "Hunter, help Dave as much as you can."

"You will be fine father. I need to go get the doctor."

"Alright son.", he said faintly. He closed his eyes to rest. Hunter watched his father for a second making sure that he was not dying. He was weak with sword cuts and bruises on his fair skin. Once he knew his father would be alright. He ran out of the room and to find a servant for the Queen. Once he found her, he ran out to get a messenger. He could remember the whole message because there were too many things on his mind, so he told the messenger to go back and find the Prince. He and the messenger ran to the gardens together. Once the messenger saw the Prince, he kneeled down. Hunter looked over at Dave before mounting his father's horse. He reared it and galloped in the direction of the town's doctor. On his way down the road, his mind wondered. Going in different directions… how was the King killed. He stopped the horse. The King was dead. That would mean… Prince Dave was no longer a Prince. He was King.

He shook his head and started galloping the horse again. He reached the town's doctor and ran inside, telling him his father needs a doctor's attention. A doctor ran out and ran towards his horse before galloping towards the palace. Hunter watched him go and then slowly walked to his father's horse. He mounted again and slowly let the horse walk back the way they came.

The palace itself was on the highest hill in Sparta. There were three major gardens: the flower garden in the front. The center court garden that had a huge oasis like pool in the center, and the final garden is the royal cemetery, where are the past King and Queens were laid to rest. All three gardens were beautiful in their own wake. Hunter thought about the pool garden. It would be nice to sit in the water and relax, but he knew that the events of today would stop him. He sighed as his horse slowly took him back up the hill.

Hunter glanced over at the field below the palace. There he saw the Spartan solders come in. He himself didn't care if they had won or lost the battle with Persia. They had lost in his eyes. They had lost their great King in this battle. A battle that Persia would definitely pay for.

When he finally reached the top he gave the horse to one of the servants waiting for him. He went straight to his father's room to see how he was doing. Just as he reached his father's room, the doctor had come out.

"How is he?"

"He is a Spartan General my son. He will be fine. Just needs rest now. You may see him in the morning. Tell the new King I am sorry to hear about his father."

"I will. Thank you, doctor.", Hunter said quietly. The doctor nodded at him before he left. Hunter watched him leave before turning to his father's door and sighed. He then went on search for his best friend, Dave. He found him in the last garden, the cemetery.

"Dave?"

"I am fine Hunter. How is your father doing?"

"Doctor said he will alright. He just needs to rest now."

"That is good news…"

"How is your mother?"

"She has cried herself to sleep. What will I do Hunter?"

"What do you mean? You will become the new King of Sparta?"

"But I am only ten years old!", he said in disbelief.

"You will be fine. Your mother is here to help you make your decisions. My father and I are also here for you."

"Thank you Hunter."

"What are friends for."

"I wouldn't know. I only have a brother.", Dave smiled. It earned him a pat on the shoulders. The two boys watched as the sun went down before walking back to the palace. Tomorrow would be a big day for the both of them

The next day was a sad day, filled with screams and cries as Sparta's King was laid to rest. Dave watched with sad eyes, but did not shed a tear for him. His father had taught him to be strong and to look at death in battle as a reward for a soldier. That is what his mind's focus was one. He looked over at his mother whose eyes were staring back at him. He gave her a nod before walking in front of his father's grave. He grabbed a handful of dirt and dropped it on his father's casket. Same did the General and Hunter. Dave watched as they soon began digging his father's grave back up. He then turned to his mother, who was holding the crown, and walked over to her. He knelled down in front of her and waited for her to set the crown on his head. Once she set it, he rose again.

"I would like to introduce to you the new King of Sparta, King Dave!", she yelled. She smiled down at him as he turned around to face his people. Dave had always been a shy child. He never did like crowds and now he was forced to deal with them. He nodded to them and then walked back to his palace once everyone left. He went to his bedroom and locked the door. He set the crown on the bed and kneeled in front of it.

"I will avenge you father. I will not let the Persian's live like this. They will pay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Persia: 525 BC**_

"Again!"

"Again? Oh, come on. I have been practicing all day and when I finally get it, you want me to do it _again_? That's not fair, Jeffery!"

"You are the one who said you wanted for me to train you. So, if I say you need to do it again, you will do it again.", Jeff said firmly. He watched his little sister shoulder's slump. She had grown a lot since that night thirteen years ago. She had become more responsible and mature. It scared Jeff when she no longer wanted to play but to train. That was all she did now was train. Day and night, she would be outside training with her sword. Jeff was getting worried now. This wasn't the same little sister that would play with him non -stop. No, this was a warrior like sister, who honestly scared him.

"There, I did it correctly. Now can we learn something new?"

"It's time for you to make supper, Nasrim. Father will be mad if there isn't any food on the table when he gets home."

"Yes I know already. This is not fair, Jeff. Why does he treat me like this? It got worse when mother died."

"It might be because you look like her."

"So he's punishing me for looking like my mother?"

"I don't know little one. You just get inside and cook for him. I will fix everything here."

"Oh alright fine.", she huffed. She picked her sword up and handed it her brother before walking back into the house. Jeff watched her before picking the training gear up. He put them in the barn with the horses. His own horse was the only one left, standing on his own.

"Hey there… how are you today. I apologize that we did not go riding as we always do. Nasrim wanted to train again today. She is so intent on mastering the air dive.", Jeff said quietly to his horse. He walked over to where they kept the training gear and weapon and sat down. He began cleaning the weapons one by one before setting them up onto the racks on the walls. "I just wish that she returned to the way she was before mother died. She is so quiet now. Always by herself, not caring about what other's do. I mean she is just so distant from everyone else. When father comes home from his scouting, she makes him food, never making a sound until he is either sleeping or has gone away."

He finally finished cleaning and racking all the weapons. He stood up and feed his horse a stack of hay that was sitting by the tub of fresh water. "I must go now, but I will be back later and we will go for our ride.", he said softly. He petted its nuzzle before walking out of the little barn and heading to their clay house. He could smell his sister's cooking from outside. She had their mother's talent when it came to cooking for the family. All her food was great. Desserts, dinner, breakfast, you name it she was good at it.

Jeff smiled as he walked into the kitchen, where his sister was finishing her last dish. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. She turned around and gave him a weak smile. She sighed and walked past him to the sink. She washed her hands and then dried them, before hugging him.

"Nasrim, what is wrong, little one?"

"Nothing, I just miss my older brother.", she said with a smile. She let go to look up at him. She fixed his hair by pushing it out of his face. He chuckled but stopped when he heard his father's horse coming into the barn. He looked down at his sister who had already gone back to the food she was cooking. Jeff sighed and went back out to help his father with his belongings.

"Where is your sister?"

"She is in the kitchen. She just finished cooking supper."

"That's good. Tell her to eat and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The King is having a party for his court and their families. So I want you and your sister to eat, then find the most extravagant formal wear you have and meet me here in an hour."

"Yes father.", Jeff said. He took his father's belongings into the barn where his horse reared in happiness. He smiled and gave him a frown. "Sorry my friend. It looks like I have deceived you again. My father, sister, and I have been invited to a royal party so we must go. Please do not be angry, I promise I will bring you back something delicious.", he said. The horse understood when Jeff patted his nose. He gave it a kiss before leaving a locking the barn door for the night. He ran inside and told his sister what their father wanted them to do.

An hour later, Arman was seen pacing in front of the carriage the King had sent for his courts man. He had dressed in a fully black tunic and pants with a red rose in one pocket. Jeff had emerged from the house wearing a blue and green tunic and pants, followed by Nasrim. She however was dressed in a long flowing skirt that reached her shoes. Her top was a short blouse that had strings tied at the back. Her hair done in a long ponytail ending at her butt. She only wore eyeliner that lit her green eyes in the dark. She smiled at Jeff as he offered her his arm. She took it and they both walked over to their father.

"Good you two look great. Let's get to the palace before all the food gets eating by the King's right hand man."

"John Bradshaw Layfield you mean?"

"Yes. That moron has not only a loudmouth but a big mouth as well. He will eat on end and drink all the wine in the kingdom if King Adam hadn't stopped him.", Arman complained as he and his children rode off to the palace. The whole way there, Jeff and his father talked about them. Nasrim on the other hand, enjoyed the scenery passing them. She smiled as she looked up at the sky. She had loved the night, so calm and peaceful. The stars were like a blanket of lights, giving the sky that shimmer look. She looked up at the moon. The moon was at half tonight. Even at half, it still showed its beauty. It had been a long time since she had come out into the night. Mostly because her father wouldn't let her out after the sunset. She looked over at her father and brother. They were talking about what would happen if they were to meet the King.

"I want you to stay near Nasrim at all time. You know she has a wicked tongue."

"Yes father, I will not let her out of my sight", Jeff nodded. He looked over at his little sister who 

had a frown on her face. He gave her a wink that instantly turned the frown into a smile.

"Good. I do not want to find out that my daughter has insulted our great King.", he huffed. The carriage had stopped and they were now in front of the palace gates. One by one, the family of three poured out of the carriage with Nasrim being last. She looked up and saw a huge golden gate. There were at least three guards standing on each side of the gate opening. She took Jeff's hand and walked with him inside the gates. They climbed the front stairs of the palace, leading to the huge double doors. Their fathers lead them in since he had the invitation with him.

Once inside, Nasrim nearly fell over. The shock of everything before them had gotten to her. She let go of her brother's hand and walked a few step ahead of him. Looking down she saw the richest people Persia herself had to offer. Women and men decked in gold and silver stood before her. Nasrim had never seen such a sight. She just wished that she had the money for that. _"It would be nice to have, but I rather have something my heart wants. That is what my mother said when she had first laid eyes on father.", _she thought to herself.

Jeff came up behind her and pulled her down the stairs on the other side of the balcony they were standing on. Their father had already gone down and was greeted by some of the royal men working for the King. Nasrim was still in shock of how many people there were here.

"Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know that there were this many wealthy people in Persia?", she asked innocently. Jeff chuckled and looked down at his sister. He honestly knew that there were more rich people in Persia than this, but he shook his head at her. She sighed and turned her attention back to the crowd. "This is amazing. I never knew this many people were out here."

"Nasrim? Please stop", Jeff said trying to hold his laughter in. She looked at him and pouted. Jeff smiled and gave her a kiss on her hair. She shook her head a little and then let go of him. "Stay close please."

"I will, do not worry so much, Jeff. You will turn old like father.", she laughed. He gave her a stern look but ended up chuckling at her. She blew a kiss and walked into the crowd. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone so she walked to a huge window that let in the harvest moon. The moon was full, big and yellow, shining brightly in the dark blue sky. She smiled at it, pleased that it was big. She watched as it filled the sky up in front of her.

Nasrim didn't know that there was someone else watching it, and her. "Beautiful, isn't it?", the shadow said.

"Yes it is", she said simply. She didn't notice that there was someone there with her until she had answered. She turned around the see a tall man with shoulder length blondish hair. He had hazel eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. Nasrim's eyes widened as she realized who it was. She bowed her head as he walked closer to her. "King Adam, I did not see you there."

"That is because you were too busy admiring the moon's beauty instead of admiring your own, as I was.", he said smoothly. He walked closer to her and pulled her ponytail until it was setting over her shoulder. He gave her a smug look before offering her his arm. She took it reluctantly and followed him 

as he pulled her back to the crows. "So tell me, what is your name?"

"Nasrim. Nasrim, daughter of Arman. He is a member of your court now."

"Oh yes, I know of him. He is a strong man."

"Very. He was a soldier of yours as well."

"Yes, I remember. He was great at it. Is your brother joining the army as well?"

"Umm, I am not sure. He would be a great asset though, what do you think?"

"I think he would. Any family member of Arman's would be a great asset to my power," Adam said slyly. Nasrim looked at him curiously but looked away quickly. She turned her gaze to her brother and father who was sitting at a table near the buffet table. Adam followed her gaze and smiled at her. "Do you wish to sit with your family?"

"Yes, if I may your highness?"

"Of course you may. I have to talk to some council members.", he said with a fake smile. Nasrim just knew he was bad news and he was up to something. She bowed anyways and walked quickly to her family's table. "Just a second, Nasrim. Please tell your father that I would like to talk to him, thank you.", he said. She turned to see his nose in the air and turning towards some men she didn't know. She sighed and walked back to the table where her family was sitting.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to the window to get some fresh air."

"Did I not tell you to stay near Jeff?"

"Yes, but I needed some air," she lied. "I wasn't feeling too well". She sat down next to Jeff and sighed. "Father, King Adam wanted to talk to you over there."

"You were with the King?"

"Yes."She said simply. He nodded and left the two children quickly. Nasrim watched her father walk away before turning to Jeff. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know, but I do know something is wrong.", she said quietly. She turned her head towards where her father and King were. They were standing near the wine fountain that stood on the other side of the hall. She saw that there was a smile on her father's face and he began shaking the King's hand. King Adam merely nodded and smiled back at him. Adam then looked in her direction and instantly, Nasrim knew something was going on. "Jeff, why is the King staring at me?"

"I do not know, little one. Look, he is making an announcement. Maybe he will tell us what is happening.", Jeff said softly. He put an arm around her shoulders and turned her and himself towards the King.

"As you know I have been looking for a bride to help me rule this beautiful empire we call Persia. Tonight, I have finally finished my search.", Adam said loudly. He looked over to where Nasrim was sitting and raised a glass to her. "Persia, I will like to introduce to you, the new Queen of Persia, Nasrim!"

"No!" was all Nasrim had said. People cheered for her as they came and congratulated her. She turned to Jeff who was just as shocked as she was. "Jeffery! Please help me! I do not want to be his wife."

"Nasrim, it will be a great honor. You will have everything you wanted and more."

"No I will not have everything I want. I want you and father to be with me."

"Father is--"

"Nasrim, please come with me,", Arman said sternly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Nasrim looked on to her brother, never breaking eye contact.

Jeff could see the tears swelling in her eyes. "Do not be frightened. Be strong, like the warrior you are, little one. I will never leave your side.", he whispered. His own vision began to blur as he watched his father half drag, half pull his sister to her new husband.

Nasrim tried to plea with her father, but he would have none of it. Adam was waiting for her near the stairs they had come. She quickly wiped her tears for he would never see her cry. She was now angry, more than ever. She would not dishonor her family, but she would also not be dishonored herself. She stood up straight and pulled her arm out of her father's hand. He looked at her menacingly, but she ignored it. Instead, she returned an icy glare and said, "I hope you are happy father. I hope mother is watching from above so she can see the real troll you really are". She then walked away from him and walked to Adam. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He stared at her with an annoying look in his eyes that sent shivers down her own spine.

Adam turned her around and made her face the crowd before them. He held their hands out towards the crowd and bowed a little. Nasrim smiled and did the same, even though she felt violated. She sighed as Adam stared talking. "The wedding will be tomorrow. I want everything prepared for the special occasion."

Nasrim's heart dropped. She didn't want any of this. Wasn't she going to have a say of what she wanted. She started to try to pull her hand out of his grasp, but found he was too strong of her. He turned to her and gave her a look that could kill. She stopped immediately and stood there silently. She wished tomorrow wouldn't come. Nevertheless, it did.

Tomorrow came fast and before she knew it, Nasrim was getting dressed in her wedding gown. Her father hadn't come to see her and neither had Jeffery. She was praying to God that she could get out of this somehow. She wanted nothing to do with Adam. She didn't want to become Mrs. Adam Copeland!

The wedding was quick and beautiful, but to Nasrim it was just horror. She was scared of not only Adam, but also what would happen tonight. Once the wedding was over, some of the female servants of the King's took her to the King's bedroom. They set her in the middle of the bed and spread 

her skirt around. They covered her head and face so she couldn't see anything other than her hands. Then suddenly she heard the double doors of the bedroom open.

"GET OUT!", Adam's voice boomed. She head shoes and feet scuffle around the room and then the doors shut. She heard footsteps get closer to the bed and then something heavy dropping on the marble floor. She closed her eyes as she felt him sit on the bed beside her. He then reached out for her veil and pulled it down. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see him. She heard him chuckle and say, "Why are you afraid?"

"I have married a man I hardly know, my lord."

"Oh that is not fair? I am your king. You shall serve me in every way I desire," he said softly in her ear. Nasrim just shuddered and turned so he was no longer in her ear. Then out of no she felt him pull her hair fiercely and pull her down to the bed. He pinned her hands as he got on top and began tearing at her dress. She began to fight him off, but just ended up being slapped. She tried to use her legs but it was no use. He was too strong for her. She began to weep and sob as she felt her cloths being torn apart from her body.

Adam smiled as he got what he wanted. He wanted her. He looked over her naked body and licked his lips. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She was crying her eyes out as he laughed in her face. He closed the gap between them and kissed her hard and sloppy. Poor Nasrim had no clue as to what was goin on. She felt him break through her lips and teeth. His tongue going everywhere in her mouth. She wanted to gag. His hands were everywhere as well. Her legs, back, stomach, chest, neck, everywhere. She tried pushing him off, but it didn't work.

He suddenly got up and pulled down towards her stomach. He looked at her and then grinned. Nasrim had her eyes closed when she felt something at her entrance… then shooting pain. He had dug into her so badly she was screaming loudly. It hurt like pain she had never felt before. She wanted to get away , trying to move away from him as far as possible. He pinned her hips down with his hands as he moved in and out of her.

Nasrim's screams could be heard throughout the entire palace. With every thrust , her screams became louder and louder. Adam thrusts moved with her screams. He enjoyed not only himself but also her in pain. He was happy that she was all his. Then suddenly the screams stopped. He looked over at her body and noticed she had gone limp. He ran his hand firmly up her stomach, between her breasts, her neck and finally her face. Her hit her couple of times to see if she was really out. When there was no response, his shoulder slumped and relaxed again. He was frustrated so he looked down and took his member our of her. When he took it out he noticed that there was blood that covered at least half. He smiled as he knew that he was rough with her. He wiped himself off and then went to pick her up. Walking to the bed he dropped her and left her there. Nasrim had begun her new life as Queen. Little did she know she would not be Queen for long

_A/N: ok so sorry that it took so long to update. Next chapter by the way is the chapter she and Dave meet each other so look out for that one. Well as you know I love hearing from you guys. So please read and review!! Please! Lol thanks again! Till next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Persia 529 BC…**_

__Four years had come and gone, and Nasrim had become a prisoner in her own home. She had everything a person could ever ask for, except for her freedom, honor and self-respect. She had grown into a colder and quieter person than before she was married. Adam had changed her. She no longer had her confidence. However, there was an exception to that: the battlefield.

Nasrim had grown into a fierce and competitive warrior. She trained with the greatest warriors the Persian army, learning how to fight with the men. It was the greatest thing that came out of being the Queen to this twisted land she called home. In return, the warriors of Persia had learned to respect her. They gave her honor and pride and they were proud to be sparing with such a fighter. Her fighting style was unique, acrobatic in a sense. She used this on her opponents with her speed and strength. At first, it was hard for her to get what she wanted out of them, but once they saw what she was capable of, the situation changed. The best part of her sparing with the men, was her brother Jeff being there with her. He had come after he had heard she was raped the royal wedding. She was happy that she had the power to make him her personal guard. He had been doing it all her life, why not the rest.

She and Jeff had just come back from their morning training. Walking side by side, they did some small talk, talking about the weather, food, their father and mother. Anything that popped into their minds, they spoke aloud. "No, I think the he will make a great scribe."

"How can you tell?"

"He's already doodling.", she replied. Jeff laughed at his little sister. She giggled along side of him. They were talking about the midwife's son. He was now two years of age and becoming the talk of the palace. Nasrim had the privilege of playing with him when she was not training. His name was Farah. He was a chubby little thing that looked like round ball that you could roll. He loved eating the sweets Nasrim had in her chamber. She did not mind sharing with him as long as he did not eat all of them.

"What has written?"

"So far, just his name, but I think he can learn… wait.", she said suddenly. Both she and Jeff stopped. Nasrim had turned to the chamber they had just past. Walking closer she heard Adam and JBL talking.

"There is Spartan army about a day's ride out."

"A day's out? Wait why are they out there?"

"They have returned from a battle with a small Roman army up North"

"These Spartans are always hungry for battle", Adam replied. He stood up and noticed Nasrim at the doorway. He ignored her and turned his back towards her, signaling to her he did not care. She took it as an invitation and walked in, after telling Jeff to come with her. She walked over to where the water pitcher and poured herself and Jeff a glass each. He thanked her before both of them sat down onto the side couch sitting opposite of JBL. She looked at him and took a sip before talking. "Spartans are bred for war, for battle, for bloodshed. It would be best if we attack them now."

"For what?"

"For what?", she asked angrily. She stood up and walked over to her so-called husband. "For all of our people, who were killed in the second raid by the Greeks. We need to get our courage together and go."

"And who will lead our army into the dessert? Because I am definitely not.", Adam said arrogantly. He scoffed at her and pushed her a little bit, as he walked past her, over to the little map JBL had set in front of him. He then got a class from the table sitting next to the map and poured himself some wine. He sat down on a chair that was facing Nasrim. He sipped his wine slowly as he grinned at his wife. Protocol

Nasrim on the other hand, had had it. She was tired of being treated like a low life, even though she was used to it. Men in Persia did not give respect to women that deserved it. Ever since she had become Queen, she had been treated the same. She expected Adam to treat her with respect, but he treated her worse than a man would treat a woman. It made her furious. She had heard of wives being beaten and raped for their disobedience. Nasrim looked at her husband and thought back to their first year of marriage. She was young and naïve at the time, but she had grown to the customs of this palace. She followed them because she knew that the empire needed a unified bond between the King and Queen. Therefore, she did not fuss over anything, except her sparing. It's the only thing that has kept her sane here.

"I will.", she replied. She wasn't looking at him, but through the window to her right. She knew that he would object but she didn't care. Someone needed to do something and if she had to do it on her own, she would. She looked over a Jeff was had a slight smirk on his face. She gave him a wink back before turning to Adam. "That is final!", she said sternly.

"Is it? Last time I checked, it was I who was king?"

"Yes, that is true… but you had made me your Queen. So I have half of your power now."

"No you are a woman! You do not have the power to rule over me."

"Who said I was ruling over you, Adam. I am merely stating my own will.", she said with a smirk. She walked over to the door and called Jeff to come with her. Adam and JBL were left stunned. This was the first time she had spoke up like this. It made Adam furious to see his wife take charge like that. Persian men usually had complete control over their wives and their tongues, but Nasrim was just rebellious to him. There was no way of controlling her anymore. He did everything possible to scare her to follow his ways, but it was no use. She did as she pleased after the first year. She became even more rebellious when he forced himself onto her.

"Are you not going to do anything?"

"No, if she wants to go out and lead the army to battle the Spartans. That is her choice. Besides, we need someone to lead our army."

"She is a woman though.", JBL scoffed.

"She will not go into battle. She will stand aside and let the men fight. Do not worry, she will be back in a couple of days, it is then when I will teach her who the King is here.", Adam said defeated.

Outside Nasrim had laughed so hard she fell down. Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to his sister laugh. The smile on his lips was growing by the second. When her laughter finally subsided, he helped her up and walked with her to her bedchamber. She fell on the bed and sighed. It was good to laugh again. It was also felt good to give Adam a piece of her mind. It was about time she did too. She sat up and looked at Jeff who had a satisfied grin as well on his lips.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I want you to get a messenger and tell him to ride through the city. Tell him that the army is going into battle with a Spartan army, a day ride from here. I need men no younger than 20 to join the Persian warriors and I. This is not mandatory task. They will not be fined nor punished, for any of their choices on this manner. Make sure that anyone who wants to join the army, be there before sunrise, at the front gates tomorrow. They have one day.", Nasrim said kindly. Jeff nodded at her and left quickly to go tell the messengers so they could deliver the message to the men of the city. He was proud of his sister and who she had become. He just wished that she could find a better man suitable for her needs. A man that would take care of her when he wasn't around to protect her, a man that would value her mind, body and soul.

Sunrise had come the next morning. Both Jeff and Nasrim were seen riding to the gate doors. Nasrim looked on to see how many men had come. What she saw was surprising. There were over five hundred men standing before her. They bowed as she and Jeff passed them. Nasrim looked at Jeff then back at the sea of men. Some were on horses and the rest were on foot. They had their shields and swords. Some had bows and arrows.

Nasrim smiled as she approached the front of the crowd. She turned to face them and spoke. "Thank you all for coming to the aid of Persia. As you know, there seems to be a Spartan army not too far from here. It is our right to protect our empire, families, and one another. From now one, there is not such a thing as a blacksmith or a general. No, from now on, you are brothers in blood. We fight for everyone here and back there. We will redeem our honor with the blood of our enemies. Therefore, we meet them head on. Will you follow your Queen into battle?", Nasrim said. She looked on at her men who had smiles on their faces. They raised their weapons and shields and cheered her. They honored her for coming to do something that their so-called King wouldn't do. They knew that she was battle bred now. She had trained with most of them before. They also knew that they wouldn't be alone on the battlefield. She would be there with them, until the last on fell.

"Good, now let us face our enemies and make them fall before us". Little did Nasrim or the Persians know, the Spartans were born into battle. This would be the end of the Persian Queen reign.

Sixty miles from the coming Persian army, the Spartans of Greece were seen camping out. They had just come back from a Roman attack on a nearby Spartan colony. Their leader: King Dave Batista. Dave had grown into quite a man, standing at six-foot-five maybe even six-six. He was built, bigger than most men would be, with muscles in place most people didn't know you could have. His hair cut short, unlike most of the men, who kept their hair shoulder length. His eyes were a gentle brown but changed like the wind when he was feeling a certain feeling. They held back the Animal he had been known to be called. He wore a simple battle skirt with a royal blue cape that he wrapped around himself. The corner of the cape came around in front of his body and pinned at his right shoulder. His horse was black, known to be the fastest and strongest of the royal steeds. His general, was his best friend and in some sense his brother, General Hunter Hearst Helmsley, who would ride and advise him in his decisions. "Dave, we have some trouble."

"What trouble?", Dave asked as they walked around the camp. He had always loved to go for walks. His mother had installed that in him. They would walk around for hours just talking about small talk. The army just stopped here for the night, and Dave had decided to go for a walk to clear his mind out. Hunter came with him since they were best friends.

"I do not know, but I do know something is wrong."

"Over the years, I have learned to trust your strange instinct on things." Dave smiled. Hunter chuckled but soon replaced it with a heavy sigh. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, something is definitely wrong.", he replied. Dave knew that Hunter's instincts have never been wrong. Dave looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds. He wondered if this was what was bothering his friend. "How is your relationship with Stephanie going?"

"It is great. She has become even more than I hoped for. Sometime soon, we wish to have children."

"That is good news, Hunter. I am happy for you.", Dave said genuinely. He sighed as he watched some men cleaning weapons and brushing horses.

"And when will it be time for Sparta to have a Queen?", Hunter said sheepishly. Dave stared at his friend sternly. Hunter stared back and laughed. He knew Dave had been shy with women. He had concubines, but it was hard for him to talk to a woman, other than his mother. "I just think it is time for you to find a Queen. Produce and heir, just in case something happens."

"Yes, I know. It is just it has been hectic around Sparta, with the raids and battles we have had."

"I shall help you find one suitable for the throne."

"Thank you Hunter, but I think it is my duty to do that."

"Alright, my friend. That is your decision and I respect that. Just tell me first when you have chosen a wife."

"I will. I shall begin my hunt when we get back to Sparta.", Dave said quietly. Suddenly there was a horn blown. Hunter turned to the sound on the hill and noticed a fire swaying back and forth in the dark night. "There is an army heading for us, Dave."

"Perhaps this is what you were worrying about, Hunter. Alright, alert the men." Dave said. There was an evil grin on his face. Hunter chuckled, as he knew Dave loved battle. He nodded and ran to alert the Spartans. Dave walked to his tent and got ready. He picked his sword and shield up and put them on his waist and back. His royal sword had a lion's head covering the handle. It stuck out as he harnessed it onto his hip. His shield had the royal insignia of the Spartans carved into the medal. He sighed and looked over at his helmet. He never liked wearing it, due to the fact that it always ended up blocking his vision, he left it there. He ran back outside and mounted his steed that was ready to go. He rode to the front of the camp and led the men up the hill, where the scout was.

"Your highness…" he bowed. Dave bowed his head in response. "It looks like the Persian flag."

"Persians? That is what we get for coming to close to the empire. King Adam must be coming then.", He replied quietly. Rain had begun to poor heavily sheeting the men and everything around them with water. He smiled to himself and turned around to face his men. "Spartans! If it is blood the Persians want, blood is what they will get! Am I right?"

"YEAH!", they cheered back. This made their King proud. He chuckled and turned back to the army heading their way. "This will be fun", he growled. In that instant, the Animal had been unlocked. It took over his being. He could feel it run through his body as if it was cold blood running through his veins. His eyes became fierce and focused as he reared his horse and charged with a battle cry. His army followed with their own battle cry as they followed him on horses and foot.

About a half a mile away, Nasrim and her own army were trotting towards the Spartan camp. They were approaching a hill when Nasrim noticed a black line on top of it. She signaled for her man to stop as she moved a little closer to the hill. She smiled when she saw the Spartan army. She turned back to her men and pointed to the hilltop. It began to rain, but Nasrim simply laughed, "Rain is not going to stop us tonight". She reared her own horse and took her sword out of its harness on her back. She then heard a battle cry come from the direction of the hill. When she turned to see what had happened, the Spartan army had charged towards them. "Well that was unexpected," she said to herself. She turned her horse to face them and swung her sword around in the air, crying her own battle cry before charging. Her men followed her fiercely, gathering their own weapons and such.

Before they knew it, the two empires had clashed. The distance between the two were no more. The Persian men were mixed in the sea of the Spartan men. The numbers on the Persian side were far greater than the numbers on the Spartan side. Yet the Spartans seemed to be winning. They were killing by the numbers. Dave had killed at least fifty on his own. His sword and shield dripping with blood. He had got off his horse soon after the battle started. He didn't want his steed to be injured so he told it to go back to their camp. He had been on foot since, slaughtering Persian on his way. His goal, to find their leader. He would finally get his promise to his father fulfilled. He began to make his way to the place where he knew the Persian leader was.

Jeff had jumped off his horse and began a fistfight with a Spartan soldier. After countless attacks, Jeff had finally won the quarrel, ending it with a stab to the Spartans neck. He swiftly ran between the Persian and Spartan looking for his sister. He stopped when he saw a large Spartan man coming towards him. He pulled his own sword out waited for him to charge. The man stopped about six feet from Jeff and chuckled. He took his cape and undid it, before dropping it to the ground. He crouched and smiled at Jeff before calling him to fight. "Come Adam! Let us see who the greater warrior is shall we?"

Jeff stared at the man blankly. _"He thinks that I am King Adam.", _he thought to himself. He glanced over to where he knew Nasrim was fighting. She was winning every battle she encountered. Jeff smiled to himself before looking back at the big man again. He got worried. _"If I tell him who I am, then he would go after Nasrim. I do not want her to get hurt in all this. That is the last thing I need."_ he said to himself. That was it, it was decided. He would pretend to be the King, but he had no idea how. He looked at the man and stared into his eyes. There he saw something familiar. It was an Animal. The same look Nasrim would get when she was battling. Jeff glanced over at Nasrim and saw the same look in her eyes as she killed another Spartan. The next thing he knew, he was speared to the ground by the massive man.

Dave had found his target. He had found King Adam, or so he thought. He walked up to the smaller man and took his cape off. He challenged him as he crouched down and called him over. The smaller man kept stalling and looking over to some warrior Dave couldn't see. Dave couldn't take it anymore. The Animal inside him was clawing to come out again. Dave tried to play fair, but it was no use. The Animal got the better of him. It lashed out. Dave ran over to the smaller man and speared him when he wasn't looking. They both fell with a thud.

Jeff took a little longer than Dave did to get up. He moved out of the way of the Spartan's sword as it came down on him. Kicking Dave's thigh, Jeff got up on his own two again and swung his sword at him. Dave dodged easily, left to right, up and down. He had an idea. Dave would keep this up as long as he possibly could, wearying down Jeff as much as possible. A couple of minutes later, Dave's plan had worked. Jeff had become sloppy. He grabbed Jeff's armor and pulled him before he threw him to the ground. Dave then kicked him, causing Jeff to turn over onto his back. Jeff tried to get up but was pushed back down with Dave's right foot. Dave kept his foot pressed against Jeff's chest, pushing the air out. Suddenly, the weight of the foot was taken off and there was a splash of water and dirt near him. Jeff looked to his left to see Dave had fell down into the wet mud. Nasrim was sitting on his chest with a dagger in her hand, trying to press it into his neck. Dave, who had mud in his face, didn't see who has attacking him. He just easily pushed their hand away and tossed the aside. He got up and tried to wipe the mud away but was kicked in the side, making him fall to the ground. Jeff was woozy but stood up and kicked him again. Once he knew that Dave would be down, he rushed over to Nasrim who was still laid out behind them.

Knelling down, he helped her sit up. She had hit her head on a rock and was pretty out of it. Her eyes were unfocused but still open. "Jeffery?"

"Yes, I am here."

"Watch out!", Nasrim screamed. The next thing he knew, there was a four-inch wide sword sticking through his chest. He looked down at it, before looking at his sister and falling over. He began to bleed quickly. The blood mixed with the mud beneath him as he gasped for air. He looked up at Nasrim who was still in shock.

Nasrim could only watch as the life in her dear brother's eyes left. He smiled at her in his goofy smile that he had, but in that same instant, it vanished. She quickly crawled over to him and pulled the sword out of his back. She tossed it aside before setting Jeff's head on her laps. The rain had soaked his hair, which was pressed against his head and face. She brushed it aside so she could look at him, hoping that he would come back, but it was too late. Her brother Jeff was long gone. His body began to become cold and stiff. "No no no no… Jeff… Jeffery, you cannot leave me here. You cannot leave me alone with Adam!", she sobbed. She shook his limp body, trying to bring him back to life. She knew he was gone, but she still had to try. She was all alone in this world now. Her sobs became heavy, as tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with the rainwater on her face. Soon her sobs stopped as she looked up at the man responsible for all this. She then looked at his sword, covered with her brother's blood. She looked back at Dave before giving out a loud and fierce war cry.

Dave had finally wiped the mud from his face. He turned to where Jeff had leaned down, with his back turned. He didn't think twice as he raised his sword and plunged it into the smaller man's back. He growled and smiled as he watched his prey fall to the muddy ground helplessly. He smiled as he finally killed the tyrant Adam of Persia. He then saw a girl watching with wide eyes. Suddenly the Animal inside of him retreated, leaving only Dave there watching the sight. The girl had gone over to the small man and pulled the sword out of his back. She tossed it and cradled him in her lap. Dave knew the man was gone and he was pleased, for now. He then heard her sobs. "No no no no… Jeff… Jeffery, you cannot leave me here. You cannot leave me alone with Adam!", she sobbed. Dave's eyes widened as he heard her. _"This man wasn't King Adam of Persia? Nevertheless, why? Why didn't he say anything?"_ Dave thought to himself. He watched the girl's body shake with every sob and then stop. Dave was confused. He looked at her as she stared at his sword and then back at her.

"You killed my brother, Spartan! You shall pay with your blood!", she said venomously. She grabbed her own sword on her back in its harness and held it with both hands. There was a clicking noise and the Blade she had been holding had become two. Her shield was still strapped to her back. Her breath had become quick and harsh as she huffed at Dave.

Dave had no idea that there would be a woman on the battlefield. She was small in stature but had a powerful presence. She never blinked at him, even with the rain pouring harder than ever. Dave wanted to go for his own sword but it was too close to the body of the man. He looked up at her and raised both hands. "He is not King Adam of the Persian empire?"

"No he is not. He is a general.", she spat back.

"Then why did he not tell me? I would have spared him."

"Would you have? I do not think so. Who are you Spartan, so that, when I bring your head to my father, he will know who killed his only son!"

"He is your brother?"

"Yes! Now answer my question!"

"I am King Dave Batista! King of Sparta, council of the royal Greek courts! Now that you know my name milady, what is yours and what is a woman doing on the battlefield?", Dave asked curiously. He had barely finished his question before he was attacked by her. He had barely dodged her Blade. She had sliced his chest straight across, causing him to sway back. He got his balance back and caught her hands in front of him. He turned her around and pinned her to him. "Please, stop. I am sorry for your loss. I truly am. Please tell me who you are.", he pleaded. She hit him in the stomach with an elbow, causing him to fall over. She ran away from him but came right back and tried to slice his throat. She ended up cutting his cheek a little, spilling more blood.

Dave had had it. He was mad now. He knew that she was a woman, and he should respect that, but she was dangerous like this. He wasn't trying to kill her family member. He didn't know. He took a breath and hit her in the stomach when she came at him again. She fell over onto her knees, dropping her swords. He quickly grabbed them and crossed them at her neck, holding them against her pulse on her throat. Her head was raised at the sky but her eyes fell on him. She was breathing heavily and huffing at him again. "Please I am sorry, honest to the Gods above. Just tell me your name, milady?"

"My name? I am Persia's Queen, Nasrim. Wife and Queen of King Adam."

"Adam's wife? Persia's Queen? What… why… why are you here?"

"Because the so-called King would not come?"

"Coward, so he sends his wife to do his bidding?"

"He did not send me, Dave! I chose to come."

"Why?"

"Because I love to battle. I want to make you Spartans pay for those you have killed."

"I… well I have nothing to say to that. But I do have something to say about this." he said sternly. He looked at the blades crossed at her neck and smiled slightly before looking back at her. "As you can see, I have you at my mercy.", he said. Nasrim didn't like the sound of this. She cursed herself for being in this predicament in the first place. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "I want you to call your men off."

"How will I know that you will not order your men to kill them?"

"True, but I guess you will just need a leap of faith. Do it", he commanded. Nasrim sighed and looked over to her right, careful not to move her head too much. She called out to one of her men who had just pushed a man down. He looked at her and came charging. "No! Stop! I want you to tell the others to fall back."

"But your highness?"

"Please just do it", she said sadly. The man looked up at Dave before looking back at her with sadness in his eyes. He took a horn out of his sack on his hip and blew it. Immediately the Persian army stopped as they listened to the horn. Somewhere killed in that instant. Nasrim could hear the screams of her men and closed her eyes, saying a little pray for them and their family. She opened her eyes and stared fiercely into Dave's eyes. "There! Now you have what you wanted, Demon!", she spat.

Dave stared at her as if she had grown two heads. No one had called him a demon. An Animal, yes, but a demon, no. He didn't know how to respond to this. He stared at her and then smiled. "No I do not have what I want."

"What else, you already have your men spared from a Persian Blade. I can still hear some of mine screaming as they are being slaughtered. What more could you want?"

"Simple, you. You are to become my prisoner."

"What? How… wait what will happen to my men?", she said curiously. She was trying to figure out what was going on in that head of his. She couldn't tell.

"I will let them return to Persia", he said simply. He raised an eyebrow at her before he continued, "The fate of your army, rests with you, Queen."

"Fine, may I have some time with them?"

"Yes of course. But you must take someone with you. My general, Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Hunter!". Hunter had come as soon as he heard Dave's voice. The blonde-haired man came to them and stood next to Dave. He stared blankly, just as Dave had done when he had first seen Nasrim. He stared back at Dave who had a smile on his face. "Hunter, this is Nasrim. Queen of Persia herself."

"What? Why would she be here?"

"I will explain that later. I want you to stay with her. She is a prisoner of Sparta now, and I do not want her running away when she tells her army to return"

"Yes I will not let her out of my sight.", he bowed. Dave smiled and finally removed her swords from her neck. She stood up and wiped the mud off her knees and skirt. She waited for her swords but he didn't give them back. Hunter watched her nose flare and smiled. "He will keep them until you are free. Now come let us get this over with."

"Fine", she said angrily. She could kill him now, she had a small dagger hidden in her boot she wore. She decided not to since she had made a pact with Dave. She sighed and motioned to any Persian warrior she passed, telling them to tell others to meet her at the back. Once she and the men gathered, she began to speak. "Men, I have called you to retreat because I have lost a battle with the Spartan King and because of this, I have become his prisoner. Now, I do not want any retaliation, for it is my life for your freedom. I chose this so do not fuss.", she said sadly. Her men watched as tears began to come down her face. She looked at them with a smile before she continued, "I have to requests for you to fill for me. Number one, I want you to tell King Adam and all of Persia, that I am dead. I died in the battle and that is what made you return home. The second request is for my father. I want you to bring my brother's body back to him so he can mourn for all of us. Those are my requests, and please fulfill them with the best of your ability". She looked at all the sad eyes and then smiled. "It has been an honor fighting with all of you, even as you and I have not fought together for long, I still feel close to all of you. Thank you for coming with me here and battling by my side.", she said with a smile. She then bowed to them. They all bowed to her in response.

Hunter watched them as she spoke to them. The feeling of something wrong had disappeared from his mind. It simply wasn't there anymore. He watched her as she cried silently in front of them. She was a true warrior on his case and he definitely had to tell Dave about this. He looked up at the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds had begun to clear. It was still early morning, so the night was new. No sign of the sun had shown, the moon had been half when he saw before the battle. He looked down at Nasrim in front of. She was still staring at them all. He gently put his hand on her shoulder. She took a breath and nodded. She turned around and walked away. Hunter's shoulders slumped as he walked behind her. He didn't know why he felt sad for her, he just did.

Nasrim had stopped her tears, but her eyes were still puffy. As she walked back to the Spartan army, her own army had already mounted and began to leave. The man she had told to stop the Persians to attack, had Jeff's body laid across his saddle. She nodded at him and watched as he left with the other warriors. She sighed angrily and headed straight for Dave. He had picked his cape up and folded it on his arm. He looked up to see a very angry Nasrim approaching him. He stood up straight and waited for her to say something. She didn't she just crossed her arms and looked away. He raised an eyebrow at her and said, "We are returning to camp, ride with me?"

"No, I prefer to walk."

"Suit yourself", he said simply. He knew she was being stubborn, so he just played along. He mounted his horse and rode around her. "You are to stay by my side at all times". She nodded at him and began to follow him to the Spartan camp. On the way there, Nasrim watched as he and his general talked about the battle. They exchanged number of kills too, laughing at their near death experiences. Nasrim became tired all of a sudden. She looked down to her armor and saw a slight break in it. She touched it and felt pain. She cried out in shock but instantly covered her mouth, hoping that Dave hadn't heard her. When she knew he didn't she checked her hand. She was bleeding for sure and profusely. She decided to wipe her hand on her skirt and continue walking. She began to sway a little but was happy when she saw the camp.

Dave dismounted his horse and so did Hunter. Hunter had taken the horses as Dave walked to his new prisoner. There was a man standing behind her staring at something Dave didn't know. He cleared his throat at the man and stood closer to Nasrim. He glared at the man and then stared at his men that were coming in. "She is not a just a prisoner, she is my prisoner, so no one is to touch her... You there," Dave's voiced boomed. Nasrim shuddered at his voice. He was definitely louder than Adam or any man she knew. She looked over to where he was pointing. He was pointing to the man she knew who had been staring at her since the battle. "I want you and three other men to help make a tent next to mine.", he said sternly. He then looked at Nasrim, who was staring up at him. She held his stare for a minute before looking down to his chest. She saw where she had cut him. He smiled and said, "The tent will be your tent until we get back to Sparta… and do not worry about this", he pointed to his chest. "I have endured worst", he smiled.

Nasrim didn't say anything to him. She simply nodded. He gave her a nod and walked into his tent. Nasrim was left standing watching, watching soldiers work on her tent. Ten minutes had past and Nasrim began to feel faint again. Dave had come out of his tent, with his cuts not bleeding anymore. There were no bandages or anything. It just simply looked like it had stopped on its own. Nasrim guessed the cuts weren't that deep. She stared at him as he walked up to where she was standing. She had never seen such a man before. He was absolutely huge. He was the size of a camel. She stared at his eyes and noticed that they were a gently brown. He smiled at her as he joined her watching the tent being filled with a bed and other things.

"How are you?"

"Fine. Will I have privacy?"

"Yes of course. But there will be two guards stationed at the entry at all times."

"Fine. Just tell them to hurry"

"Are you alright?"

"Just fine"

"I am sorry for your loss, Nasrim. Your brother was a good fighter—"

"But not good enough.", she snapped. She turned to face him and huffed in his face. "How could you?"

"Could I what?"

"Kill a man from behind? There is no honor in that"

"He tried to kill me"

"He was looking after me. You tossed me to the ground onto a stone hidden in a puddle."

"I am again sorry. But I have this—"

"Demon? I know"

"No you do not. It is an Animal, at least that is what my mother had said.", he replied quietly. The solders in the tent had finally come out and bowed as they saw Dave. He nodded to them and they left. Dave turned back to Nasrim, but saw that she had already gone in. He turned to a solder and told him to get her some food and then get himself some. The solder nodded and walked away. Dave turned to the tent once more and headed into his own waiting for his food.

Nasrim walked quickly to her tent and entered. She looked around and noticed it was done up well. She had a huge bed and a huge bowl of water standing on something in the corner. She sighed and was about to take her armor off when she heard her name being called outside.

"I have your food, may I come in?"

"Yes… go ahead.", she said. A smaller man came in and set the food and water down on a table near her bed. She noticed a washcloth near it and mentally took a note to herself. She would need that later to clean her wound. She thanked him and he left. She immediately took her armor off. Her warrior clothing was just a simple top that was shot and ended at her bust line. It was backless and tied at the back of her neck. Her skirt was long that and had the slits going all the way up to her hips. There was a mirror next to her and she turned to it. Her wound started at her mid stomach and ended at the right side of her ribcage. It didn't look that deep and probably wasn't going to scar, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Dave had gone back into his tent and sat down in a chair. Hunter had gone to his own tent and rested. Dave had decided to eat something before he rested himself. Today had been a big day. The battle with the Persian army had taken a lot out of him. He had a greater task ahead of him though. He had now imprisoned their Queen. Nasrim had a fire in her that sparked his own curiosity. He liked being challenged by her. She was an interesting fighter. She had strength, agility and instincts he had never seen in a woman before. She had gained the trust, honor and respect from her men. Dave smiled as he unconsciously rubbed the cut on his chest. She was a feisty one all right, but he accepted the challenge. Dave had then decided that he wanted a hot bath, so he called a solder and told him to heat some water up. About five minutes later, Dave's bath was ready. He walked out and was met by the solder who was staring at Nasrim earlier. "Bring the Queen to my bath. I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, your highness", the man replied. He bowed before leaving to go get Nasrim. Dave nodded and then headed back inside his own tent. He undressed and slowly settled himself into the huge rectangle tub. The water was nice and hot, hot enough to take the aches and pains out of his massive body. He let out a big breath before he heard the solder's voice again. "Your highness, I have brought you your prisoner as you requested."

"Come in then, Nasrim.", he called her. Nasrim slowly walked into the tent. She had her armor on again, unknown to anyone that she had taken it off. She had cleaned up her small cuts on her hands and arms. She had her arms crossed as she entered the tent, walking in slowly as she looked around. Dave chuckled as he watched her come in. He noted that she was a little paler than when he last saw her, but restrained from asking anything. He waited her to look at him before he spoke to her. "Thank you for coming, Nasrim. How are you?"

"I am doing fine."

"Please grab a chair and bring it here.", he said kindly. He pointed to a spot near the tub.

"I prefer to stand thank you"

"As you wish. Tell me Nasrim, why where you on the battlefield?"

"Because I wanted to be there"

"I see. So you like battle?"

"I like battle, but do not like war."

"Neither do I?"

"How? You are Spartan? I hear Spartans are born on the battlefield."

"Yes battlefield, not war", he corrected her. He said it in a manner that was calming. He didn't want to make her feel bad, since she had just lost her brother by his hands. He looked over to a soft sponge and started washing his arms and neck. Little bubbles of soap and water were seen on his neck and arms. He would dip the sponge in the water and rub his skin gently.

Nasrim rolled her eyes as he cleaned himself. She watched as he washed the dirt and blood away from his skin. She also noticed that his skin was soft. When she first met him, she thought that it was rough and hard, but seeing him like this, she saw that is was soft and smooth. The muscles underneath his skin must have given her the impression that he was rock hard.

He gasped as the soap washed over his cut on his chest, causing Nasrim to break her little daydream. He looked up at her and smiled. "Can you get my back? I cannot reach all of it?", he said innocently. Nasrim sighed and got up grumpily. She grabbed the sponge from his hand. Dave sat a little forward so she could reach it, setting his arms on his knees. "Thank you"

"You have a dragon tattoo?"

"Yes, I got it to protect me"

"Interesting.", she said all too curious. It brought a smile to Dave's face as he felt her go over the tattooed skin. She made soft small circles as she washed his skin. The smell of the soap was hypnotizing, smelling of some sort of herb and flower mix. She could feel the muscles move as he moved underneath his skin. _"What am I doing? I am a married woman!"_, Nasrim thought to herself. She grabbed the pitcher of warm water and began washing his back off. Once she was done, she handed Dave the pitcher so he could wash himself off. He looked at her, a little bit sad as she handed it to him and sat back in her chair. He sighed and began washing himself off. Once done he stood up.

Nasrim wasn't expecting him to do that. She gasped lightly before quickly turning away and covering her eyes. She heard him laugh loudly before the sound of him coming out of the water. A few seconds later, she could feel he was standing in front of her. "You may look now. I have something one", he chuckled lightly.

Nasrim looked up slowly and he indeed was clothed. He had a smile plastered on his face. Nasrim smiled lightly before standing up. "It is late, I want to go to bed if that is alright with you."

"Of course it is. Good night", he said. He bowed his head to her as she left. Dave sighed and walked to his bed. He sat down and watched some solder's take the bathtub out. He dried his head before laying back onto the bed. He let out a deep breath before blowing his candle light out. Slowly sleep began to take him as he thought about his new prisoner. _"She had never seen a man before? I am sure she has"_, he thought to himself. Soon, sleep claimed his mind and body and the Animal was fast asleep.

Back in Nasrim's tent, she had too laid down to bed. She hadn't taken off the armor for a reason. She was waiting for the Spartans to sleep before she made her next move. It took about an hour before the sound of the night was the only thing being heard. She sat up and crept to the tent door. She peeped outside and saw two men guarding her tent. She crept to the back of the tent, where they had set up a small bathroom up for her. Since it was outside, it only had four cloths as walls. She peeped under one to see if there was no one around. She smiled as she found her way towards Dave's tent. She entered quietly through his so-called bathroom and into his tent. Slowly walking up to his bed she took a hidden dagger out of her boot. Dave was sleeping on his back with his right arm falling off the bed and his left arm lying on his stomach. Nasrim raised the dagger in the air, above Dave's sleeping form.

"Are you trying to kill me?", he said quietly. Nasrim lost all composure. She hadn't made a sound as she entered his tent. He must have already been up. She stared at his face trying to see if he was angry. She couldn't tell though because his eyes were closed. They opened a second later and looked at her. They held her gaze before looking over to the dagger in her hand. He sat up and moved over to the side she was standing on. She sat down with his feet sitting on the ground and Nasrim standing in front of him. "So… kill me. Is that not what you wanted?"

"Why aren't you fighting back or calling your men?"

"Because you are not a cold hearted murderer. You are a warrior." He said gently. He took her hand with the dagger and gently took it before setting it on the floor. She didn't know why she was letting him but she chose to go with it. She swallowed as her breath became quick and rapid. Dave looked back at her and smiled gently. He could tell she was sad and angry about her brother. That was the reason for this intrusion. "You will sleep with me tonight."

"Why?"

"That is your punishment for attempted murder.", he said firmly. He didn't raise his voice or anything. He was just stating her punishment. She sighed and nodded. He smiled and pulled her to him so she was standing between his legs at arm length. She stood still as he looked her over. "Do you sleep in your armor?", he asked curiously. She didn't reply causing him to smile again at her. She looked away looking out into the dimly lit tent. Dave sighed and reached around her and found her clasp holding her armor to her. He felt her tense up. "Relax, I am not going to hurt you", he whispered. Something in his voice told her to listen to him and she did. He finally got the armor off and set it aside on the floor by the bed. He looked back at her and noticed she was covering herself with one hand on her chest and the other arm around her middle. He chuckled at her shyness. He took both hands and spread them apart so they were on either side of her. He looked her over and whispered the work "Beautiful". She looked at him and noticed the cut on her abdomen. "Why did you not tell me that you were injured?"

"It is not you concern"

"It is now.", he said. He stood up and walked over to the water basin on the other side of the tent. "Lay down, I will clean it for you before it becomes infected.", he said firmly.

"No I am alright, honestly. I cleaned it already"

"I was not asking. You need to lie down or I will make you. If I do not clean it then you will never make it back to Sparta. Now lie down", he said sternly. Nasrim sighed and did as he said. She lied down gently as he came to her and sat at her left on the bed. She gasped as the water was hot and touched her wound. Her breath quickened as she felt him rub the wound with something that stung. "I am sorry," Dave said quietly. "It will sting for a few seconds but it will subside."

"I am a custom to pain", she whispered. She began to relax a minute later and sleep was coming to her. Dave noticed it as well and smiled. He finished cleaning her wound and set the basin onto a table nearby. He climbed onto the other side of the bed and propped himself on his elbow. He watched as she came to peace as she slept. Something in him stirred that night. Little did he know, it was the start of something amazing

_A/N: ok folks there you go. Just as I promised, she meets him. As you can see, its hello long (17 pages to be exact) and I would love to hear from you after putting this much work into it. Lol until next time! __J__ In addition, please pressed that little button on the left and review this story! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dave had woken up first the next morning. Something hot was laying on his left pec. He looked down over to see what was heating him up. Nasrim was lying on his chest with her right side of her face pressed against him. Dave had an arm around her so he used the other to feel her face. When he made contact with her skin, he immediately jerked it back. She was burning to the touch.

Nasrim woke up soon after she felt his hand touch her skin. She felt cold so she inched closer to him, trying to get rid of it. No matter how hard she tried, she could seem to get warm. Fed up she opened her eyes and sat up, but once she sat up, she fell back down. Her body felt weak and ached all over. She lay on her back with her eyes closed and hands over her eyes, forgetting Dave was even there.

"You have a fever, Nasrim. I suppose the wound was not as clean as we thought it was."

"… I feel so weak", she mumbled out. Dave looked over and sat up. He reached a hand over to where her wound was. Looking closer he saw that the cut had scabbed over but the skin around it was still red. He touched it but quickly moved away when she gasped sharply. "It still hurts. More than it did last night."

"I see. Can you walk?"

"Not even stand"

"Try again.", he said calmly. He stood up and walked over to her side of the bed. Standing over her, he lend his hands to her. Nasrim removed her own hands from her eyes and sat up slowly. He looked at the hands in front of her lending her some help. She sighed and reached forward to his hands. Slowly Dave, helped her stand on her own two. She was able to stand on her own when he let go. However, her legs were not moving anywhere. She tried to walk but her muscles were not moving. Therefore, she sighed and looked up at the King. Dave nodded.

"Just give me time. I will be able to walk."

"No. I do not want you to. ", he replied softly. He sat her down again on the bed, before walking over to a side table. He grabbed what looked like to be a cloak of some sort and walked back over to the bed. He wrapped Nasrim up around the shoulders and legs. "Stay here until I return.", he said softly. Nasrim 's insides told her to protest but her body was too weak to do anything so she nodded. She sighed and watched the King move about the tent. He grabbed another cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders , before clasping the end on his left shoulder. "We need to keep moving. I am supposed to be in Sparta in 2 days. If not, the council will be upset and finish the trial without me."

"Trial? What is the trial about?"

"About me"

"You? but you are king, are you not? How can they put the King on trial?"

"We do politics differently then Persia does."

"How so?"

"Just because I am King, does not mean that I have superior rule over Sparta."

"…"

"There are many people involved with the decoctions I make."

"Oh, I see. Well, why have they put you on trial then? What have you done"

"I have not married or produced an heir.", he replied calmly. Nasrim watched him as he walked around the bed and grabbed what looked like to be a necklace. He set it around his neck and walked back over to her side of the bed. "Come we need to ride out again. Daylight is very precious when traveling."

"I know. Strange creatures come out at night, making it dangerous to travel."

"Good then you know. Now come.", he said gently. Out of nowhere, Nasrim was lifted into Dave's arms and carried out of the tent. Walking out, Nasrim saw that most of the tents had been broken apart and packed away. Dave continued down the path in front of him, before setting her down in front of a table. "I will return shortly. Please stay here.", he said before walking over to where Hunter was standing.

Nasrim watched as the two men talked with one another. She began to get bored so she turned her attention to the men carrying some tarps from tents they had taken down. Somewhere between that and being bored, Dave had come back to her. she smiled at him weakly and set her head on the table. The fever was getting to her, and Dave knew it. He picked her up and slumped her against his chest.

The camp had been completely broken apart and put away. Every Spartan soldier was either mounted or riding already. Nasrim was feeling tired and weak again and was falling asleep. Dave smiled to himself and walked to his horse. Hunter had grabbed his and Dave's horse and brought the King's to him. He got down and walked over to him. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She will ride with me. She is in no condition to walk."

"Understood. Here give her to me", Hunter replied. Dave handed her over to his general before mounting his. He unclasped his cloak and then signaled for Hunter to hand her up. The general obliged and handed her up. Nasrim slowly began to wake up as she was being set on the horse. She sat with her legs over the right side and her head on Dave's left pec. She felt his skin on her cheek and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was higher and off the ground. There was something thick wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Dave smiling down at her. She smiled back weakly before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"We are going to ride now, Nasrim. I want you to rest now. If we ride through tonight, we might be able to make it to Sparta in one day."

"Will you men not be tired?"

"We Spartan are made for survival. We can make it within one day.", he said with a faint smile. He fixed her position on him so that she wasn't going to fall over or off the horse. "There, I want you to rest now. Just relax.", he said quietly. Nasrim nodded lazily before falling into her slumber once more. She snuggled into his chest as she felt the horse moving. She was out again as Dave smiled. Hunter came by next to him as a few other soldiers rode ahead of them. "So what is the matter with her?"

"She was wounded from the battle last night. She did not take care of it and it seems it has gotten infected."

"I see. Do you think she will last?"

"I do. She is quiet a fighter, Hunter. She will make it. The infection is not that bad.", he replied. He looked down at her and smiled. Hunter saw something he had never seen in his best friend's eyes, yet he didn't know what. He smiled and began speeding up to check with the scouts ahead of them. Soon, Dave too began to speed up a little. He wanted to get back to Sparta before the council made a decision without him.

Night fall finally came after the long ride. Nasrim was still sleeping. Her fever had broken and she was now simply resting. She had woken up shivering a couple of times during the journey. The King had wrapped his cloak around her tighter to warm her. It worked for a while, until the cloak slipped. He gave her water and little grapes he had in his horse's saddle. She slowly ate and drank at her own will.

Nasrim had begun to wake now as she stirred in Dave's hold. He stared up ahead where his general was riding with the scouts. "Hunter… how far are we?"

"About a half a day's ride. Do you wish to stop, or shall we continue?"

"… No, I think we should set camp here. Tell the men to rest easy, we shall enter Sparta tomorrow.", Dave replied. He looked down at Nasrim as she woke and sat up a little. "Nasrim… how are you feeling?"

"… better… a little sore though.", she said sleepily. She arched her back until she heard a couple of cracks coming from her spine. Once satisfied, she looked around to see where they were. She began to take everything in as she saw her surroundings. They were no longer in the Persian territory. They were in the lands of the Greeks now.

As Nasrim looked around, she saw much difference in the vast lands before her. There was the color green everywhere she looked. The trees, the grass, the fields making the outskirts of Sparta. There was a small river not too far from where they were setting camp. The water was clear as crystal and mirrored the night sky. The moon reflected off the small current in the water. Nasrim smiled as she smelled the water and the night air.

"Something pleases you?"

"I have never smelled a place like this…"

"Yes, I have made sure that all of Sparta were to be well taken care of.", Dave responded. Nasrim nodded as she continued to look around her. The river that she had an eye on, had boulders and small smooth pebbles on the bed. The water crashed into the few boulders, making them glisten in starlight. Nasrim smiled weakly before turning back to Dave. "Are we making camp here?"

"Yes? Why, did you want to continue?"

"No, I want to go to the river now… may I go?", she asked. He nodded and helped her down to the ground. She stood wobbly at first, grabbing a hold of Dave's leg in the process. Once she regained her composure she began walking over to the river. "Wait!", Dave said from the horse. He hopped off and walked over to where Nasrim had stopped. He sighed and smiled before he took his own cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It is a cold night tonight. I do not wish for you to catch something again."

Nasrim nodded as she wrapped the King's cloak tighter around her self. She looked up at Dave and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you", she whispered before turning on her heels and walking towards the water. Dave watched her go before Hunter came up from behind him. "How is she doing?"

"She has made the progress I knew she would. She is walking now and the fever has died down."

"We are close to Sparta now."

"I know… can you set up camp for now… we will leave in a couple of hours.", Dave said before he walked towards the river. Hunter watched him confusingly. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to have a little chat with our 'prisoner'… we will be back shortly." he smiled. Hunter nodded and took the King's horse to where they had begun to set up camp. Dave turned around and began heading over to where he knew Nasrim was. She was sitting on a bolder that sat right at the edge of the river. Dave slowly walked up next to her and looked over the river as well before looking at her. Her eyes were distant and he could tell that she wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon. Dave sighed heavily and walked closer to the water. "Its always breath taking to watch the moon glimmer in the river"

"Yes, it is. What do you want with me, Dave?"

"I have a plan for you. I want to get to know why a woman like yourself would be on the battlefield" he replied. Getting up, Dave walked over to Nasrim. He smiled as she watched him from the corner of her eye. She saw him extend his hand towards her. "Come, let us take a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes, a simple walk. From here, to…" Dave looked around the banks of the river and saw a big willow tree. Its branches barley caressing the top or the water. "To, that willow over there" he finished. Nasrim looked over to where he had designated. It was far but not to far. She sighed and then nodded before taking Dave's hand. He helped her off the boulder and tucked her arm in his. "So tell me about yourself"

"What do you want to know?"

"How was your childhood. You must have been in King Adam's court?"

"No I was not. My father was a soldier in the army. My mother a housewife. It was just the four of us before the Spartan raid on our city."

"If that is true, how did you become Queen of Persia?"

"It was an arrangement between my father and Adam"

"You had no say in the matter?"

"No, I did not. He and I have been married for four years now."

"I am sorry to hear that. But being a Queen has its perks, does it not?"

"Yes, but I would rather live poor than to be his Queen."

"I see. Well you won't be his Queen for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I plan on making you my Queen."

"What?" Nasrim stopped. She looked up at the man before her awestruck. "I thought I was your prisoner, not your future wife" she replied angrily. She took her arm out of his grip and stood in a provoked stance. "You men are all the same! Have you no decency?"

"You are no longer Adam's wife or the Persian Queen. As my prisoner, I can make you do whatever I desire to you."

This was scary Nasrim now. It was her wedding night all over again. "And if I refuse?"

"Well, you will not have that option. You will be my Queen. You will serve at my side until your last breath." he replied. Dave turned to her and started advancing on her. Nasrim began to step back but was caught by Dave's hands and pulled to him. Nasrim's breaths became quicker with each second. Dave feared that she would hyperventilate soon, so he put her at arms length. Once her breath came back to normal, Dave sighed before continuing. "I have no intentions of making you do anything else. The only thing I will force you to do, is to marry me and become my Queen. I ask nothing more."

"Why? Why me? I am more than confident that there are plenty of worthy women in Sparta. Why would you take a woman like me?"

"For that very reason. You are a unique creature. Blessed with beauty both in and out. You are fierce and strong. Both characteristics I have been searching for I a woman. There are plenty of women in Sparta, but not anyone of them comes close to the way you are."

"So you wanted a warrior for a wife? Well not everyone gets what they want, King"

"I will give you anything your heart desires. I need you as much as you will need me"

"Need you? I do not need you, Dave!"

"You will, if I release you, my men will have you. They have been away from their wives for such a long time and have… _demands _and _needs_ of their own" he said plainly. He saw the fear shimmer in Nasrim's green eyes. dave stepped back and sighed. "There is more that needs to be discussed. Come, let us head to our tent"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A/N: I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed not only this story but my other stories as well. I like it when there are readers who talk to me. It helps me out in knowing what you guys like and what you do not like. Anyways thanks again, and here is the next chapter ^_^_

Nasrim watched as Dave walked back to the tent. _"How in the world did I get myself into all this?"_ she thought to herself. Dave turned back towards her a minute later, waiting for her to come and join him. Nasrim growled and closed her eyes before slowly making her way towards Dave. She passed him by, not wanting anything to do with him. Dave felt it and simply followed her.

Hunter was at the King's tent, waiting for him and his prisoner to come and join him. Nasrim walked past him too with a frown on her face. Hunter watched her intently as she walked into the tent. Dave came shortly and stood by his general. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Hunter watched him too, trying to see what went wrong. He did not find anything so he just asked. "What happened?"

"I told Nasrim… that I wanted her to be my Queen"

"You what? Dave, she is…"

"Yes I know she is a Persian, Hunter"

"No I mean she is already another man's Queen. Will it not be hard for her to become a Queen of Sparta? She does not know out customs."

"I am aware of that, Hunter. She will learn our customs. We have people here that will help her. I will help her. I would also like it if you would help her. You are my best friend Hunter; it would make me happy if you would stand by me."

"Dave, I have always stood by you and I always will. Nasrim will make a great Queen. She has a certain light to her that is curious to me. I have a feeling that there is much more to her."

"As do I. So you approve"

"Of course! You have always made great decisions for Sparta. Why would this be any different?"

"How will the council react?"

"Forget them. You know what is best for Sparta. They are just old men who want things their way." Hunter laughed. Dave chuckled as well. He sighed and then patted Hunter's shoulder before he turned and heading into his tent. Hunter laughed again and headed to his own tent.

When Dave entered his tent, he saw Nasrim holding a dagger in her hand. She was sitting on one of his trunks full of his armor. Her legs were hung over the edges and swinging her legs back and forth. Her head was propped up on her right hand while the left on swung the dagger around. She looked bored out of her mind. Dave smiled weakly at her. She quirked her left eyebrow at him as if she was waiting for him to do something. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You said we were going to talk about this more"

"Oh yes… Well we have to enter Sparta first. Once we do, you will head to the palace."

"And what of you?"

"I will head to the council. I will tell them about the battle and what I have chosen to do with my prisoner."

"And what am I supposed to do at the palace?'

"Do you as you please there" he replied. He walked over to his bed and lied down. He was tired and wanted to rest. Nasrim watched him and sighed. _"So this is what my life will be like…" _She thought to herself. Dave looked up at her and patted the bed space next to him. She scoffed but agreed. She walked over slowly to the other side of the bed and sat down. Dave watched her and moved a little so she would have some room to lie down as well. She never did though she sat herself up right and crossed her legs. Dave sighed and sat up as well. "I am sorry…"

"Sorry? Sorry for taking a woman who's not yours in the first place?"

"I am sorry for what you have endured. People do not take the time to care for you, so you have become defensive of those around you." Dave replied. He moved closer to her but she turned her face away from him. "I would never know what has happened to you in the past, but I do want to know what will happen in your future. I assure you this will be nothing like you have ever experienced. I will be at your side when you need me. I will be there when you wish to talk". Dave felt the tension between the two lessen so he continued. "Even if you do not wish to talk, I will be there to be with you…"

"But why me?"

"It is the way you are. A creature and power of your own being, Nasrim…" he turns her head towards him so that their eyes lock. His brown eyes with her green ones, Dave smiled. Nasrim then saw something she never had seen in him before: sadness. "I do not wish for it to be this way, but Sparta and her people are at risk if I do not have a Queen."

"What do you mean?"

"If I do not have a queen by the next Harvest Moon, I will be either dethroned or have a queen of the council's choosing. If I have the power to control my own fate, I will."

"I see why you are doing this, but marrying a man I do not love, is wrong."

"I know… I am sorry for this. I truly am." Dave said quietly. Nasrim simply watched his brown eyes fill with sadness. She sighed and set a hand on his knee. Dave searched her eyes and saw that she was no longer angry. She understood him and the situation.

"I do understand you…" Nasrim began. "It seems that you have been in horrible situation just as I have."

"When my father died, I was left to run this empire by myself. Yes, I had my mother and hunter with me, but I was still alone. Having you by my side will ease that feeling"

"I see. You want me to help you rule Sparta?"

"Yes. I will not ask too much of you and I …"

"Dave enough! I will marry you…" Nasrim said. She sighed and stood up. The dagger she was playing with was still in her left hand. She pointed it at Dave as she spoke again. "I do not know how to be a wife, only a warrior. So if I do not agree to do certain events, please forgive me."

"I will. Do not worry. We will help you with our customs." Dave smiled. He was relieved that she had agreed to do this. It would have been difficult for her and him if she had not. Dave finally let out the breath he was holding. He stood up and walked around the bed to her. She held the dagger in her hand and handed it to him. He took it and knelt down. Nasrim was surprised by his actions, but held her composure. Dave moved her battle skirt to reveal her leg and shoe. He then slowly and carefully slid the cold blade down her boot. She shivered a little as she felt it against her ankle. Dave smiled and stood up to face her. She covered her leg again and walked around him. She walked over to where she had placed his cloak. Picking it up, she walked back to him and wrapped the cloak around him. Dave bent down so that she could completely cover his back and shoulders. He nodded to her as she closed it over his chest. She smiled weakly and walked over to the bed.

Dave closed the clasp on his cloak before joining her on the bed. He sat next to her as sighed deeply. Dave felt her uneasiness. "I will make this as painless as possible, Nasrim."

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For caring so much. Here I am, your enemy and prisoner, and all you have done is shown me your hospitality… Tell me, have you planned this for the moment we met?"

"No I have not. It occurred to me when we were traveling. I was deciding what I was to say to the council about my position."

"So you thought about having your prisoner to become your wife?"

"In a manner… yes I did. You compliment me, not only as a warrior but as a king."

"Well I'm flattered." She said with a smile. Dave stared at her and soon smiled as well. It was the first time he had seen a true smile from her. That made him smile. She looked away a few seconds later at the shadow coming around the tent walls. Dave looked up and saw that it was Hunter approaching. He stood up and walked to the opening. Hunter nodded at him as he walked out. Nasrim heard them talking about leaving now and that most of the tents had been put down again. She heard Dave say something about getting her a horse. She went over to her cloak that she had set over the trunk and pulled it over herself. When Dave had returned into the tent, she had put the cloak on and walked over to him. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, tents have been pulled down and the men are eager to head home"

"Well, then we must be going." Nasrim said as she walked past him. Dave was a little confused as to what just happened. He turned to her as she walked out of the tent and into the night. Dave then followed her once he gathered his sword. Nasrim had walked over to where Hunter had been with their horses. Dave walked over to her but she then mounted her horse. He sighed and mounted his too and Hunter did the same. Nasrim was fixing her cloak when Dave finally got the chance to talk to her. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You seem different."

"How so?"

"You seem eager to get away from me… as if you were ignoring me."

"No it's not that… please forgive me. I am eager, but not to get away. It is that I have never been out of the Persian Kingdom… and so, I wish to see Sparta." She said quietly. She looked up at him from her horse and smiled lightly. Dave nodded and chuckled. His new wife would be quiet interesting to travel with, he knew that much. She had curiosity about her surroundings, which made him curious about what she would do. It was like a new game every moment with her, and Dave like that.

Dave looked back at Hunter and then his men. His own tent was put down and packed. He looked around to campsite and saw that everyone was ready to go. He smiled. "Let's go home… you all know the way! Go to your women!" he yelled. There was a loud cheer from the sea of Spartan surrounding them. Nasrim watched them hug each other and laugh as they were mounting their horses and cry out in joy. She smiled as she remembered her own men. They cheered after ever battle they had won and so did Nasrim. This however was different. These were not her men, well at least not yet. They did not know it yet, but she would be part of their army. That was one of the things she was sure that she would have a say in her power in the army. She looked over at Dave and watched him laugh and clap as his men rejoiced. She smiled, as she knew he would let her. She then turned her horse towards the light in the distance. Sparta was at least two miles away from where they were. The city had lit up the area it surrounded including the sky. Fire torches were seen placed at the gates and pathways leading to them. There were stone buildings everywhere. Small huts made out of mud and straw. She saw statues and what looked to be temples in the right section of the town. She looked up at the mountain sitting at the back of the city and saw something magnificent. A huge two-door gate was placed at the base of the mountain. However, it was not the gate that had caught her attention. It what was behind it. A massive palace made out of what looked like marble stone, was sitting on the top of the mountain. It was the most beautiful thing Nasrim had seen. The structure had what Nasrim expected to be Greek Gods and Goddesses.

"Are you ready to go?"

"What, oh yes. Let us go." She said coming out of her thoughts. Dave smiled and began trotting to towards the city. He then turned back to his men. "Well, are you going to just let your women wait for their men to return or shall I have that warmth?" he joked. A loud battle cry came from the Spartan. Nasrim laughed as she saw men rushing their horses towards the city. She waited for all the men to leave before she began trotting her horse. Dave laughed as he watched his men go. Hunter was the last to go. He nodded towards the King before leaving. Dave looked over to his right where Nasrim came up to him. She smiled and began to trot towards the city. Dave then did the same. Nasrim kept her eyes on her surroundings. "What is the weather like here?"

"Weather? Oh, it is beautiful. Sometimes hot and then sometimes cold, but usually it is wonderful, especially this time of year. You have come at a right time to see our flowers and fruit come."

"Interesting." She said quietly. They were silent as they came up to the city. Once past the city gates, Nasrim truly saw how the Spartans lived. They lived well, with carts of fruits and animals everywhere. As they went deeper, they came to the village part of Sparta. She saw few people come out of their homes. Mostly women, elderly, and children were seen since the men had come with Dave. Once they came out, they cheered for their King. She was actually surprised that they were so happy to see him. Nasrim looked over at Dave and saw him laughing and shaking hands of the children who came to him. He was truly different that how Adam was. Everyone was genuinely happy to see his or her King return. In Persia, no one liked Adam, but paid their respects in fear of being killed.

Suddenly there was a small tug at the end of Nasrim's cloak. She looked down to see a little girl, no older that three staring at her with big blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Nasrim smiled unconsciously as she stared back. The little girl had a little dirt on her nose. The hand she had used to pull Nasrim's cloak was now curled and the thumb stuck into her mouth. She began sucking on it instantly making Nasrim giggle. Nasrim then turned her attention to her left arm. She saw there was a little doll that looked identical to the girl holding it. Nasrim dismounted and stood in front of the girl. She knelt down so that she was at her level. "Hello there. What is your name?"

"She cannot speak, Nasrim." Dave said from his horse. Nasrim looked up at the King and then at the little girl. She was adorable and her silence just added to it, but her heart went out to the girl. She looked back at Dave and sighed. "What is wrong with her?"

"We do not know. She was born like that"

"What is her name?"

"Cassandra. The woman standing behind her over there by hay is her mother, Mirus."

"Cassandra. That is a beautiful name." Nasrim said as she turned to her. She smiled and held her arms up towards the future queen. Nasrim could help but giggle and smile at the little one before her. She nodded and bent down to pick her up. Cassandra smiled at her as Nasrim set her on her hip. She was a light little thing. As Nasrim walked her to her mother, she wiped Cassandra's nose. She giggled and wrinkled her nose as it was being wiped. Dave, Mirus and Nasrim all laughed as Cassandra continued with her nose. Nasrim finally handed her to her mother. Her mother took her gently and set Cassandra on her own hip. Instantly Cassandra began to fidget in her mother's hold. Nasrim watched her squirm and furrowed her brows at what was going on. "What is the matter, little one?"

Cassandra looked up at the Persian warrior and curled her fingers at her, asking her to come closer. Nasrim smiled and did as the little on asked. As soon as she did, Cassandra gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. Nasrim was caught off guard. She touched her cheek and looked at the giggling toddler. She soon laughed and nodded. "Well, thank you. I needed one of those. It was nice meeting you, Cassandra. I will come visit you soon". The little girl nodded quickly and smiled. Nasrim winked at her before nodding to her mother and walking back to her horse. Dave held the reins for her as she mounted. He nodded at the other people around them and began on his way again. Nasrim silently followed as they headed deeper into the village. She watched as the children went to their parents and waved at them. She waved back and blew a kiss to Cassandra, who was waving at her.

Dave had led her deep into the heart of Sparta where a huge fountain and statue were standing. As they approached it, Nasrim had found that the statue was the statue of a tall man with a scar on his neck. Dave noticed that she was no longer following him at the same pace. He turned around to see that Nasrim was staring at the statue. He turned his horse around and headed towards her. When he approached her, she was looking at the statue more intensely.

"It was my father."

"That was your father? He is very intimidating."

"He was. He could stop a man in his tracks with just a glare. It… it was that sort of power that made him a great King… I too hope to master that power."

"You will. I have seen the interaction between you and your men. You have the power; you just do not know you do."

"And how are you so confident that I have this ability?"

"Because I see it."

"I see. Well, on that note, I need to get you to the palace."

"You need to be at the council? May I go with you?"

"You wish to go with me? Why?"

"I want see how this all works. If I am to be Queen, I need to know how this government works." she said simply. Dave nodded to himself. He knew she was right. If she was to be Queen of Sparta then she should know how to run it properly. He sighed and smiled. "You are a true Queen. Persia has suffered a great loss, but Sparta has gotten a great gain." he finished with a smile. Nasrim watched him with a confused look on her face. Dave laughed as he turned around and headed towards the palace. Nasrim huffed and soon followed him.

When they reached the gates, two Spartan soldiers bowed and opened the gates. The bowed again as Dave passed but rose as Nasrim did. They looked at her, puzzled and confused. She simply gave them a weak smile. All they could do was nod. Once she passed them, she shrugged her shoulders as Dave looked at her. "They know you are a Persian. They just do not know you are their future queen."

"Ah, well most of the Spartans here do not know that I will be Queen."

"No, they do not." Dave said. He turned around and looked wide-eye at the temple to their right. He muttered something under his breath. Nasrim heard something and came next to him. He turned to her and nodded over to the temple. "The council is already here. We must hurry". Nasrim nodded and followed Dave as they both galloped their horses and headed over to the temple. There were guards outside the double doors. Dave jumped off his horse and ran up the stone steps with Nasrim not too far behind. Once they reached the top, they ran to the huge wooden doors. The Spartans bowed as their King approached them. "Sire."

"Have they started?"

"No sire, they have not."

"Good…" he said with a smile. Dave patted both of the Spartans on their back before turning to Nasrim. "Come Nasrim. We are just in time." he smiled. He turned around and pushed both of the double doors open.

Once he opened the door, Nasrim saw just how many council there truly were. There were at least fifty men sitting on what looked to be huge steps. The room was round with these council members sitting around the circle in the middle. Dave rewrapped his cloak around himself so that the right side of his body was showing. He raised his right hand so that the men in the room knew to be silent.

Nasrim walked over to pillar and hid behind it as she watched Dave and the council members. She noticed that all of the men sat away from a big box that had a huge chair in it. Her guess was that it belonged to Dave. _"So, they fear him as much as he fears their decisions… how curious…" _Nasrim thought. Once the room got quiet, Dave spoke to everyone.

"Welcome. Forgive me for the short delay. I fear that our travels have taken longer than I anticipated."

"Was the rescue successful?" a bald man interrupted. Dave turned to him and nodded. "Then why did it take so long?"

"We ran in to a little trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" a skinny man questioned.

"Persians" Dave said simply. Suddenly, there was a gasp and low murmuring that filled the room. Nasrim watched as men made conversation amongst each other. A moment later, Dave raised his hand again and the room went quiet again. "We succeeded in winning the short battle with little causality."

"Was King Adam there? Did you kill him?"

"No he was not, unfortunately." Dave replied. There was another low murmur before Dave continued. "However, his Queen was. She led the Persian force." Dave continued. The men gasped and looked wide-eyed at their King. There were many men nodding in understand what must have happened.

"And what has happened to her? Was she killed?"

"No, she was taken prisoner."

"Good, we will start our questioning her after the meeting." the bald man inquired. He finally stood up and walked towards the stairs that lead down the center floor at which Dave was standing on. "Now that we have been briefed about the battle, we must talk about other matters now… matters dealing with your, royal hierarchy."

"Yes, I know… "

"It is good that you know, because we have found a suitable Queen"

"That will not be necessary. I have found my own suitable Queen."

"You have? Where is she?"

"Right here…" Dave said as he turned around towards the door. However, Nasrim was nowhere to be seen. Dave looked around the room for any sign of her. Nasrim looked from behind the pillar and watched as the bald man came next to Dave. Dave looked back at the man confusingly. "She was here. I had brought her here with me…"

"Then where is she, Dave? Perhaps you have made this up so that you delay the end of your bachelorhood."

"No! I did not make this up. She was here." Dave defended. He walked back over to the door and checked outside. His shoulders dropped when he did not see her there. He came back inside with a more confused look. He scratched his head as he looked for her in the seats. When he looked to the right, he saw that she was standing behind a pillar the whole time, watching the men in their seats. He smiled before he walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned to him. His smile widen as she gave him a weak one. "Ah, there you are. I was afraid you had left."

"It did cross my mind to be honest, but no. I said I would marry you, and I am always true to my word."

"I am honored. Come, meet your future council members." He said as leant out an arm for her to take. Reluctantly, Nasrim took his arm and folded her own in his. He set his left hand on her hand as he led her to the center of the room. Nasrim took a deep breath, for she was not good with crowds. Her men were different because she knew them all and considered them family. These men were nothing like hers. They were complete strangers. She stared up at Dave who simply gave her a nod and a wink. She shook her head, trying to get out any fears she had.

As soon as Dave and had brought Nasrim out from behind the pillar, the men in the room gasped at the sight of her. She did not know what to make of it but kept herself in check. Dave led her to the bald man with the big mouth. For some strange reason, this bald man reminded her of JBL. She smiled at the resemblance in the two men. JBL was not bald, but they sure had the same big, loud mouth. The bald man looked her over and then stared up at his King. "_This, _is your choice for queen?"

"Yes, she is. She will be _your_ future Queen."

"Her name?"

"Nasrim."

"That is neither a Spartan nor a Greek name for that matter."

"No it is not."

"Tell me child, where are you from? Where are your people from?" he asked Nasrim. Nasrim looked shyly from the bald man to Dave. "DO you not speak our tongue?" the man yelled. Nasrim slowly turned her head to the man and gave him a cold stare. She did not like being yelled at. Dave watched the expression on Nasrim's face change from calm to angry. He could have sworn he had heard a growl come from her as well. He smiled as she let go of his arm and crossed her own over her chest. She stepped closer to the bald man and got in his face. "I do speak your tongue, so there is no need to shout" she replied in a deadly calm voice. The man stared at her with wide eyes as he felt cold shivers run down his spine repeatedly. He stepped two steps back as she stood her ground. She gave him a grin, daring him to try something else. The man tried his best to cover his shock but it was seen by the entire room. He gathered his composure and stood straight up again. "So where do you come from?"

"Persia." She replied simply. There was a huge roar coming from the crowd as she said the word. Dave watched as the men in the room became upset and talked again amongst themselves. He shook his head and looked over to Nasrim. She however, was not disturbed by the council's reaction. She simply stood her ground as she waited for the bald man to reply. Dave felt his lips form a smile again as he watched his future wife and her first encounter with the Spartan council. She was doing well.

"Dave, this cannot work. She is the enemy."

"She is my choice for Queen. I do not care if you agree or not. I have chosen a bride and that is final."

"You will spoil your family name… Your father will roll over in his grave—". The bald man was yanked by his rob and pulled inches from Dave's face. He was so close that he could see his own eyes reflection in Dave's eyes. The man's legs had turned to butter. His complexion instantly turned ghost white. Nasrim watched as Dave became angrier as he took each breath. Even she stepped a couple of steps back from him. She could even feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Never speak of my father and _never_ speak of my wife in such a manner again, or I will execute you myself." He growled as he lifted the man off his feet. The man squealed and grunted as Dave lifted him up higher so that he was over Dave's head. Dave then smiled evilly dropped the man. He fell hard on his rear end, which made the room deadly silent. The man stood up and growled at Dave.

Dave only laughed as he saw right through the man's façade. Nasrim felt herself smile as she too could see the man's fear. For some strange reason she liked seeing Dave scare people. It made her want to scare the man too, but she restrained from doing so. She looked up back into the crowd of council members and saw that they too feared Dave. Her smile widened at that. She turned back to Dave with the same smile. The man looked over at her and noticed her smiling. He scoffed to himself as he saw the similarities between the King and future Queen. He turned back to Dave when he was shaken by a powerful jerk. The man looked at him wide eyed, but kept his composure together. However, he was only holding it by a thread. "You do not scare me, Dave"

"Oh I think I do, otherwise why are you trembling before me?" Dave laughed again. The man was caught off guard with that question. Truth of the matter was that he feared Dave. Anyone in his or her right mind would. Dave was a fair King, but he was also a very angry one. He did not tolerate any disrespect nor did he tolerate disobedience from anyone. He had high expectations from Sparta and her people, and if they did not reach them, it would be very unfortunate for that poor soul. Dave was not a person to take lightly and Nasrim was seeing this first hand.

"You may have everyone scared of you, but that is nothing compare to what we council members can do."

"IT IS I WHO HAS THE LAST SAY OF THE MATTER!" Dave roared. Nasrim could feel herself tremble at his voice. She did not know Dave's voice even went that loud. He was such a quiet man, at least to her. She shook off her trembling and stood straight up again. Dave picked the man up again and threw him across the floor. He was huffing beyond point now. He then heard a muffled laughter coming from behind him. He jerked around to see Nasrim was trying to muffle her giggles. Dave's anger instantly disappeared. Nasrim looked up at him and stopped laughing as well. However, her smile did not go. She tried her best to get rid of it, but it failed her. She dropped her gaze to his feet and saw them come towards her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her gaze up as Dave lifted her chin lightly. She watched his lips form a grin and then a smile. "Does this amuse you, my Queen?" he chuckled.

"A little, yes…"

"A little." Dave repeated quietly. He crossed his arms and patted his chin with his right index finger, thinking to himself. Another giggle escaped Nasrim as she watched him. He smiled down at her as he thought of something. "Would dealing with this ingrate help your amusement?" he said cheekily as he gave her a wink. Nasrim laughed this time before she nodded. "It might…"

"Go ahead then."

"Thank you" she smiled. Nasrim slowly walked to the man cowering on the floor. He slowly stood up and met her gaze. When he looked into her green eyes, he could have sworn something was dancing in them… something like pure destruction. Nasrim smile widened as he tried to tear his gaze from her. "Something wrong, Spartan?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with… Ahh!" the man suddenly screamed as jumped towards him. Nasrim only giggled as the man fell down backwards again. Dave was heard chuckling behind them.

"Oh, so sorry… did I scare you?"

"No… not at all." He replied angrily. Nasrim giggled again and she crouched down and moved her face close enough so that their noses almost touched. She turned her head slightly to the side and gave him a grin. The man swore again as he felt something tingling up and down his spine. As if Nasrim read his mind, her grin widened more. "For a man who says he has so much power, you sure are a coward."

"I am a Spartan…"

"Yes, a Spartan… but you sure do not act like one. You act more like someone who doesn't have a woman."

"Why you—"

"Or maybe it is because you have a woman, but are not capable of handling her… yes that must be it… for why would a man prevent his King from marrying a woman like me?" she said loudly. She pulled her face back, stood up, and walked around the man on the floor. The men in the seats were heard laughing and chuckling at the man on the floor. She smiled at them and bowed her head before returning to Dave's side. She slid her arm into his and smiled. "It is his choice weather he wants me for a Queen or not. So the only thing you need to worry about is to mind your tongue around your Queen… for I am not as patient as Dave is." She said in a low growl. The man felt another shiver run up and down his spine. Dave too felt something. He looked down at her and noticed that her green eyes had somehow gotten darker than they originally were.

"Now that we have settled this, we must be heading back to the palace. We have many things to discuss of the wedding. I want all of you to make the arrangements. I want you all to be at the palace after your breakfast at noon tomorrow. We will have our full discussion then. The wedding will be in one month. Until then, I expect everyone to treat her as if she were already Queen."

"Dave… I am a Queen," Nasrim whispered. Dave chuckled and nodded. She smiled and shook her head.

"I stand corrected. I expect everyone to treat her as the Queen she already is." Dave corrected. The men in the room stood as they walked to the door. Dave and Nasrim reached the doors and passed the Spartan soldiers standing guard there. Dave nodded to them as they bowed before him. The Spartan on his right stood and walked to get their horses. It was darker now than it was when they arrived. The moon was high in the sky now and much smaller.

Once they mounted the Spartan soldier bowed again as Dave and Nasrim rode off. The ride to the palace was not very long. Dave led her to the palace gates where four Spartan soldiers were standing guard. Once they were in eyeshot, they Spartans opened the gates and bowed as well. "Welcome back, King Dave. It is good to see you"

"It is great to be back home. Thank you for defending Sparta while I was away."

"It is in your honor, my king." The opposite Spartan said. Dave smiled and nodded in his direction as well. The Spartans then stood as Dave led Nasrim's horse up the long path to the palace. Nasrim watched as the front garden before her passed her by. It was a beautiful garden with water fountains and a wide variety of flowers everywhere. A few moments later, she felt her horse stop and Dave jumped off his own. He came towards her and helped her off her own horse. Normally she would not have obliged so easily, but she was tired and in awe over the new surroundings. Dave smiled and pushed her lightly towards the palace doors.

"Come, I will show you to your room." he said lightly. They walked through the massive doors and into the main throne room. Nasrim saw Dave's throne as it sat in the middle of the room facing them. Dave led her through the room and walked behind one of the huge pillars that stood next to the throne. Another set of double doors led to a wide corridor where more doors were set on the left and right of the couple. Once they reached the other set of doors at the end of the corridor, they walked into what looked to be another garden. Nasrim's eyes and nose filled with the sights and smells of the flowers and water surround them. They walked on a marble stone path that led to a single door.

"This palace is beautiful."

"I have kept it well?"

"Very… Dave what is it made out of…"

"What? The palace?"

"Yes"

"Marble. A beautiful stone, which shows the natural beauty of its surroundings. It was my ancestors' choice to have our home made out of it."

"They chose wisely."

"Indeed they did… what was your palace made out of?"

"Stone and wood mostly. Nothing of this manner though." Nasrim said as she walked into another corridor. This one however was shorter. Once they reached the end, it widened into a room. On the left was what looked like to be a pool? "Why do you have a water pool in your palace?"

"I like to swim in the mornings. It relaxes me and helps me think"

"Oh…" Nasrim replied quietly. There was something in her voice that disturbed him, but chose not to say anything… yet. He would simply ask her later when she was comfortable talking with him. He shook it off as they walked past the pool and into a room. Nasrim noticed that there were only two set of double door on either side of the room. To her left, there was one pair of double doors that were white. To her right were doors that were black. Dave stopped and turned around suddenly. "The doors to your left will be the Queen's layer."

"And the black ones?"

"Is the king's layer."

"We have separate rooms?"

"Yes. It is the Queens or King's choice to spend the night in the other's quarters… if invited."

"Interesting… that sounds fair though."

"Good. Well then, I will leave you to rest. There are cloths on the bed for you to sleep in. If you need anything else, there are servants here for you…. or you may come get me… it is your choice… good night"

"Good night" she replied softly. Dave smiled and turned towards his room. "Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything?"

"It is you who I should be thanking, Nasrim."

"Me? How so?"

"You have let me keep all of this. You have made me very happy with your decision"

"At the cost of my own happiness." Nasrim said. Dave's smile faded and slowly nodded. The silence between the future Queen and the Spartan King was deafening. Nasrim sighed to herself and turned to her 'new' quarters. "Nasrim I am truly sorry for all this. I will do my best to make you the happiest woman around."

Nasrim stopped in her tracks and stood silently. It was a couple of minutes before she said something. "I can never forgive you for what you have done here, Dave." she turned around and Dave had seen where her tears had fallen. Her eyes had turned cold before they turned into pure rage. "You killed the only living person who cared for me, and for that I cannot forgive you. I will be your Queen, but only because I do not like being Adam's Queen." She said angrily. Dave saw fresh tears pour from her eyes and down her face again. His heart broke for her but he knew there was nothing he could do to make it better, for him or for her. The only thing he did was nod slowly. "Good night, King Dave" she said as she turned around and walked to her doors. She slammed the doors as hard as she could as Dave stood there. "Good night" he said quietly. His body slumped as he walked to his own doors and closed them gently.

_A/N: well there is the next chapter. I know its long but I could not stop writing lol. I hope you all enjoy this one. I worked hard on it. Lol well you know the drill. Read and please review! Thank you to all of my reviewers! It is great to hear from all you! ^_^_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning was sweet and warm. Dave had woken up first, early as he always did. For a king who had just come back from traveling and battling, Dave sure did not sleep for too long. His mind was restless. He was thinking of his soon-to-be-Queen. She was still upset over the fact that he had killed her brother. He knew he would be too, if an enemy had killed Hunter or someone else that was dear to him. Dave sighed to himself as he lay in his bed. He stared at the ceiling above him. There was a unique design carved into the material. He traced it with his eyes as he thought of a way to make Nasrim happy again. It was strange seeing her so upset. Even if he hadn't know her for too long, he still felt that she had not been happy for a long time.

When nothing came to the Spartan King, he rolled out of his bed and headed straight for the bathtub. Once he finished his bath, he tried off and put a pair of black trunks on. He then covered it with a red and silver royal battle skirt. The skirt fit just about his waist, leaving his right leg bare. On the bottom hem of the skirt was the same design that covered the King's Shield was covering the hem with silver. After he completely dried off he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around himself before walking out his chamber doors and put his sandals on. Outside, there were two Spartan soldiers talking in the small courtyard that stood between the King's chamber and the Queen's. He smelled the morning air before he walked towards them. Upon seeing their King, they instantly turned to him and bowed. "Good Morning, sire"

"How are both of you?"

"We are doing well, sire"

"Good… has the Queen awaken?"

"No, Should we wake her?"

"No, I will." Dave replied. They bowed at him again as he walked to Nasrim's door. He stopped at her door and knocked softly. When there was no reply, he silently opened it and came in. The Queen's Chamber was quite astounding to say the least. There was a large door on the left of him. The see through, white curtains covered them. The sunlight showed through them, giving the room a bright, yet serene feeling. To his right were massive vertical windows, wide enough to fit a horse through each them. The see through curtains were bellowing in the light breeze. Nasrim must have opened them to let in the night air. Dave smiled as he entered the room. His sandals however slapped onto the grey marble as he walked. Stopping in mid stride, he looked down and took his them off slowly before setting them aside and walking towards the bed. Nasrim was fast asleep in her bed that was placed at the opposite wall of the huge room.

As he got closer to the bed, he saw that she had thrown her cloths on the end of the bed and on to the floor in front of it. Dave smiled and shook his head as he walked around the bed and over to his left. He found Nasrim sleeping form in the center of the bed. She was laying on her stomach with her head turned towards him. She looked at peace for once. Her eyebrows were furrowed from the sunlight hitting her face. Dave noticed the furrow and looked behind him. The sunlight was peeking through two curtains and shinning down on her face. Dave moved a hand up so that the shadow covered her face. Her face relaxed and calmed at the comfort. Dave then moved his hand away and once again, Nasrim's eyebrows furrowed. Dave continued this game by slowly moving and removing his hand in the sunlight's path. Nasrim's face would calm then furrow matching his movements.

Dave stopped the movements, thinking that it would be cruel to make her angry if she were to wake. He then decided to sit on the nearby chair that was set behind him. He moved the chair closer and sat promptly in it with his head set on his left hand. He watched as his future queen slept peacefully. He watched her for a good ten minutes before he heard her moan out. Her eyes slowly opened to show the green in them. Dave sat up straight as he watched her wake up. She blinked at him a couple of times, trying to get her eyes to register that she was awake now.

Nasrim blinked once more and saw Dave sitting in front of her in a chair with his arms folded over his chest. Instantly, her eyes went wide as she grabbed the covers and pulled them tightly around her body. Dave laughed and nodded his head at her. "Good morning, Nasrim"

"Mhmmm" she moaned as she motioned with her hand in a downwards circle.

"Huh?" Dave said confused. She repeated her actions again this time a little more quickly. "Ah yes, of coarse." he stood up and turned around. Once he had done so he heard her climb off the bed and begin shuffling around. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were up."

"Well I clearly was asleep. Why did you just leave me be."

"I apologize but we have many things to do today. The day would have gone to waste if you had slept any longer, Nasrim."

"What things?" she said from a lot closer. Dave turned around and noticed that she was now wearing her armor again. Her body was fully covered which kind of disappointed him.

"Things for the wedding… clothes for you to wear. Things like that." Dave said as he began walking out towards the door and putting on his sandals again. Nasrim watched him go before following him out the door and into the hallway. He waited for her to come join him before offering his arm for her to take. Nasrim nodded and took it before Dave led them to another room. As they arrived in it, Nasrim noticed the room had already some flowers and what not. There was an elderly woman in the center of the large room overseeing everything being done. There were both men and women running around her trying to get it ready for the wedding. Dave then led Nasrim down the small set of steps and into the center of the room. As they came closer to the center, the people in the room bowed in their direction. The elderly women however did not. Nasrim had a curious expression on her face that Dave had seen. He smiled. "My mother" he whispered.

"That is your mother? The Queen?"

"Yes, in a manner, she is the Queen. I want you to meet her before we go do our errands" he said as he ushered Nasrim towards her. Nasrim's eyes went wide as she saw the woman turn to her. She gave her an eyebrow before giving her a faint smile. Dave smiled as he felt Nasrim begin to resist him. "It is alright, Nasrim. She will not bite."

"What if she does not approve of me."

"That does not matter. You are to be my wife, she has no say in this matter."

"But she is your mother. Does she not have any say in that."

"Yes, she does, but it my choice to marry you and that is what matters most." he said with a smile. Nasrim felt a little bit better but not much. Truth be told she hadn't dealt with a female figure since her mother. This was the first time she would have to dealt with one since then and so she was a little nervous. Taking a deep breath she stopped in front of the elderly women and gave her a small bow.

"What are you doing child?"

"I was just showing my respect."

"A future Queen should not bow to me." 

"You are the primary Queen though. It's a custom that my people do I guess."

"But now, these are your people. If you are to be Queen you must accept them as your own."

"… of coarse." Nasrim replied quietly. Lea saw the sadness in her eyes and smiled. She patted the younger women's head and looked up to her son. "Would you leave us for a bit, my Animal? I want to have a couple of words with with my future daughter-in-law?"

"I will get the arrangements ready. I will come back for her shortly that way we can get our errands done, yes?"

"That is a good idea. See you soon"

"I'll be back then." Dave nodded before he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and returned it. He then walked over to Nasrim and stood in front of her. She looked up at him and he could tell that she was a little uneasy about all this. He slowly bent down and smiled at her. She gave him a faint smile back. "Do not worry so much. This is your new home now so you should be as comfortable as anything here. I want you to be happy here. My mother simply wants to get to know you." he whispered to her. She nodded slowly earning her a chuckled from him. She smiled a little as Dave kissed her hair. She watched him leave before turning to his mother.

"Now shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Get to know each other?" Lea smiled. She then extended her hand towards Nasrim. Nasrim smiled faintly back and took her hand gently. She then followed Lea out of the room and down a long wide corridor. They went up a couple of steps before Lea spoke again. "I am Lea, previous Queen of Sparta."

"I am Nasrim, previous Queen of Persia." Nasrim laughed mockingly.

"Good, you have a sense of humor. Dave loves laughter."

"As do I, but I have not had the pleasure of it in a very long time." Nasrim replied quietly.

"King Adam was not good to you, was he?"

"No he was not. He's a horrible man. I am very fortunate to be marrying a man like Dave. He's a good one."

"Yes very. He reminds me so much of his father… tell me this then, why are you hesitant in marry him then?"

"Because of two reasons."

"And they are?"

"One being the most important." Nasrim said sadly. Lea turned her attention to Nasrim as they continued walking down the hall. "Important because your son, my future husband, murdered my brother. The last family that truly cared for me, was killed by Dave's sword."

"I see. I am truly sorry to hear that, Nasrim. I do no know the feeling of losing someone dear to an enemy. But what is the second reason?"

"I am already a married women. I was… forced to sleep with another man."

"Forced? That is horrible. King Adam forced him self on you?"

"On our wedding night. The pain was so unbearable that I had fainted."

"My word. Dave is not that type of man though."

"Do you think he will care if I have been in another man's bed?"

"If he has agreed to marry you, then no. I do not think he cares." Lea replied as they walked through a set of double doors. Once they past, Nasrim stopped and looked at her new surroundings. Lea turned back and smiled. "This is the Royal Garden."

"It is… beautiful." Nasrim replied breathlessly. She walked ahead of Lea and reached out to the bed of mixed roses. She caressed a white rose with her fingers before walking along the bed and in front of a fountain. The fountain was of what looked liked Lea herself. At her feet, was a massive shallow well where she had seen some pedals had flown in to. She smiled as she touched the water and picked out a red pedal. Lea had come up next to her and stared down into the clear water. "It is a beautiful time of year. The roses bloom and fly with the light breeze."

"Yes, Dave had said I had chosen a good time to come." Nasrim laughed lightly.

"He was right… Nasrim, tell me of the Persia you grew up with."

"Persia is a beautiful place, but it has a different beauty. Not like Greece or even Sparta. The beauty which lies in Persia is her land, not her people. It is not as colorful as it is here, but that doesn't not mean it is not beautiful. As her Queen… her former Queen, I wanted to see as much as I possibly could. I saw outside the palace walls after my first year of marriage to King Adam."

"He did not let you out?"

"No, he said I must learn the protocols of a Persian Queen. I must learn how to act, to sit, to eat, to smile, to make love. All these I had to learn." Nasrim said with a faint smile as she remembered. "The first year was the most grueling, but I survived. It made me angrier. Like a coil was being winded up, I grew angry."

"And what did you do?" Lea asked. Nasrim turned to the older woman and smiled. O became a woman. The child I was had to go, so decided to grow up and retaliate. I rebelled against him. Adam had no clue what had happened. He was no longer in control and he didn't like it."

"Good, good for you. It is good to hear that you did something about it. This means you are strong."

"Strong enough to become the new general of the Persian army."

"How did you manage that?"

"I simply showed up to the training camp and began sparing with the men." Nasrim replied. She then walked around the water fountain and began walking down the stone path to their right. Lea followed her and took her hand again. They smiled at each as they walked down the path. "At first, it was unheard of and the men did not take it well."

"But once they saw you had what it took to be with them, they accepted you."

"Actually no. They became angrier. You see, women do not have the type of acknowledge men do in Persia."

"Well that does not seem fair? What did you do?"

"I did what I was doing. I did not let them or anyone bring me down. It also helped that I had previous training with a Blade and shield."

"You did? Did your father teach you?"

"No my brother. He had joined the army a little after the marriage. Once he was in, he worked hard to get full rankings. Once achieved, he became a royal warrior. A warrior who would stay in the palace and help out when needed."

"This is the same brother that was killed?"

"Yes, I only had one brother, Jeff"

"I am sorry."

"He's off better now." Nasrim said simply. Lea nodded slowly. "Anyways, Persia is probably better off without me"

"Maybe its worse… Sparta will be better with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was thinking the exact same thing when I was about to marry."

"Really?" Nasrim said with wide eyes. Lea stared back at her before throwing her head back and laughing. Nasrim didn't know what happened but smiled as she watched the elderly women laugh. _"So this is where Dave gets his laugh."_ she thought to herself. She soon found herself laughing as well.

Dave had just returned from doing some of the errands and was now looking for his mother and soon to be wife. As he entered the great room, he noticed there was no sign of them anywhere so he asked a maiden working on the decorations. "Sire?"

"Have you seen my mother or Nasrim anywhere?"

"I think Queen Lea had taken her to the royal garden out back, you highness." she replied. Dave nodded at her as she bowed and headed back to her work. Dave smiled as he set off towards the garden. Knowing his mother, she would be using the garden as a distraction to get into her head. He knew his mother meant no harm, she just wanted to get to know her in the short amount of time she had with her.

As he approached the garden doors, he heard laughter coming from the garden. His smile widened as he heard his mother heartfelt laugh. He then heard Nasrim laughing as well. Dave was shocked. He had never heard her laugh before. This was a pleasant surprise. The laugher had died down to mere giggles before it completely stopped. He looked over in the direction of the sounds but saw nothing. Then suddenly, Nasrim was seen popping up from behind a rose bush. His mother was soon to follow. Dave chuckled quietly as he figured they had fallen from laughter. He then heard his mother's voice as she said his father's name.

"He was a prince at the time. No older than Dave is now. I was forced to marry him. My parents found it an honor for me to be his bride."

"But you did not…"

"I had my own plans, but when I met the King, I had no choice but to marry his son."

"What was he like? Dave's father I mean."

"He was an angry person. His mother had died when she gave birth to him, so he never had the love of a women before."

"Did he have a nurse of some sort."

"Yes but she was never close to him. She just watched him. His father became both his mother and father at some times."

"He was a good man then?"

"Yes he was. I liked him. When the King died, everyone was saddened by it. Dave's father soon became King and I Queen. It was then when I realized how much of a blessing it was be chosen as his wife."

"How so?"

"I fell in love with him… but that wasn't what changed by perspective." Lea smiled. Nasrim walked along with her nodding as she talked. "It came to my understanding that a Spartan Queen had just about the same power as the King. It did not matter if I was born royal or not. When we marry a royal, we become that of power as they are. Power is a beautiful thing if known how to handle."

"So, our power is the same?"

"About, yes. As Queen we can command out army… just as you liked. I never had the heart to do it, but you. You have the same desire for it. Therefore I am assuming you will do something with it."

"I have always enjoyed battle. It is an art form in some cases."

"There you see, that sounds exactly like my Animal."

"… Animal… why do you call him that?"

"It had been his nickname for quite sometime now. I gave it to him when he was younger."

"But why Animal?"

"Because that is what he is. That is the way he was born to be. You must have known this, you have faced him in battle, yes?"

"Yes I have. Between you and me, it was the toughest battle I have ever endured."

"And how many battles had you endured?"

"More battles that you know. Battles taking place both external and internal."

"Ah I see. Well--"

"Mother?"

"Dave, how was your errands run?"

"My personal errands have been done. Now, it is just the marriage errands we must do."

"Oh alright. Well Nasrim, it had been an honor in getting to know you. I will leave you in the hands in my son. I am glad that you and I have had this time to chat. I also hope that you will take my words with you."

"I will, thank you" Nasrim smiled. She bowed at Lea and smiled before she gave the elderly woman a hug. Lea smiled as well. She gave Nasrim a kiss on the forehead before she walked over to Dave and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked away. Dave waited until she left before she spoke to Nasrim. "What do you think of her?"

"I like her. She reminds me much of my own mother." Nasrim said quietly. Dave nodded and guided her back towards the palace. "So, where are we going to now?"

"Well, while you and my mother were talking, I had gotten you something to wear, other than your battle armor."

"Really? Where is it?"

"Back in your chamber. Do you wish to see it?"

"Yes I would." Nasrim smiled. Dave chuckled and lead her back towards her chamber. As they arrived in the room, Nasrim notice that the bed had been fixed and a tub had been set in. She looked up at Dave who had walked over to her bed and seated on it. "What is this?"

"Well we are headed into the city to see what we can do for the wedding. There you will be able to choose your own clothes, shoes and whatever else you may need. But for now, I want you to take a bath and relax. Once finished a maiden will help you with your new cloths."

"Uh thank you, but um if you have gotten me cloths, why should I get more?"

"I only found something my mother had from before. I want you to have your own clothes that way you would not have to have bug my mother for her cloths." Dave chuckled lightly. Nasrim smirked as she approached the tub. There was hot water and bubbles already in it. She turned to Dave who was sitting on the bed watching her. "Is there something wrong? The water not hot? Or perhaps it is too hot?"

"Uh no, it is fine. It is just uh… you"

"Me?" Dave laughed. "What have I done?"

"You are still here" Nasrim replied with a smirk.

"And that is a problem?"

"Yes it is" she laughed. "How am I supposed to bathe, if you are still here?"

"I do not mean to be a bother to you. It is just I wish to talk to you."

"Well take then…"

"As you bathe. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Ah yes… it seems that I will not be able to get rid of you, now will I?"

"Nope." Dave smiled. He sighed and stood up. He walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Look, all I am trying to do, is help you feel comfortable around me. I have seen how you act with men, men you do not know. I want you to know me. Trust me… maybe, even love me"

"Love you? Love the man that killed an innocent…"

"Man? I… I know what I did to your brother Jeff was nothing out of justice, but you have to understand, he told me that he was King Adam. I have never seen Adam or what he looked like."

"… I do not blame you. It was Jeff decision to die, I just do not understand why? I still needed him, I still do." Nasrim said. She looked up at Dave and smiled weakly. Dave noticed tears forming in her eyes. One was about to fall, but she turned her head away from him. She wiped them away and took a deep breath. "He was the only family I truly had left. My father was a brute ad my mother had died when I was a child."

"… I am sorry that it had to be that way. Sometimes the Fates are cruel."

"Fates? You mean destiny?

"No. We Greeks have a different belief in our culture."

"Oh?"

"The Fates are three old women. Three nasty old women. They are crones."

"Ah... but why are they nasty?

"Well they are basically life and death. Clotho spins the thread of you life. Lachesis measures it… and Atropos, the worse of the three, cuts it."

"Wow… that is cruel. They must be powerful."

"Yes, even more powerful then the gods them selves."

"Now that is power." Nasrim said quietly. Dave chuckled as he watched her. Noticing the water in the tub, Dave turned to it and touched the water. Checking the temperature, he felt that the water had not gotten cold. "I think I better take that bath now. I do not want to bathe in cold water." Nasrim smiled.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Dave replied. As he walked to the door and grabbed the handle, he heard Nasrim enter the water. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did…"

"Then what happened?"

"I just thought that you did not want to see me."

"Like I said, I no longer blame you. I was angry and I needed someone to be angry at other than Jeff."

"You were angry with your brother?"

"Yes, for I will never know why he wanted to protect Adam. He hated him just as much as I do."

"He must have had a good reason."

"I know" Nasrim replied quietly. She sat back in the tub and stretched her legs out. Dave smiled and walked back to the tub. Pulling the chair he had sat in this morning, Dave set it next to the tub on Nasrim's right. She looked up to him and smiled. Dave then grabbed the small sponge floating in the water and began washing her neck and shoulders. Nasrim wanted to tell him that she could do it herself, but held her tongue. Dave gently washed her skin with the warm water. She then sat up and stretched her back. She began washing her hair and arms as Dave moved to her back. "What is this scent?"

"What? Oh the it is Jasmine"

"Ah it smells good."

"Thank you. Did you not have Jasmine in Persia?"

"Yes, but it did not smell this good" Nasrim giggled.

"Ah" Dave chuckled. "Well only the best for my Queen"

"I thank you… again" she replied as she sat back again and Dave stopped washing her back. She pulled her left leg up and began washing it. Dave noticed it and moved over to the other end of the tub. Reaching down into the water, he grabbed Nasrim's other leg. She let our a shriek of shock as she felt her other leg lift out of the water. Dave laughed as she gave him a glare. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you."

"Warn me next time" she said as she put her left leg back in the water. Dave chuckled again as he began soaping and massaging her foot, calf and lower thigh. Just as he was about to go higher up her leg, she stopped him. "Can you hand me a pitcher."

"Of course." Dave said as he reached for the pitcher. Once Nasrim had it, she filled it up with water and began washing out the soap in her hair. Dave set her leg down and walked over to behind her and grabbed a drying cloth. He walked back to her just as she finished washing up. "Here." he said as he held the cloth out.

"Thank you." she said as she stood up. Dave wrapped the cloth around her and lifted her out of the tub. Nasrim was shocked by the action and grabbed onto Dave as he carried her out of the tub and onto the bed. As he seated her on the end of the bed, Nasrim fixed her cloth until it was securely wrapped around her body. She smiled at him telling him that she was grateful. Once set, she stood up and shook her head. Dave had walked over to a something on the ground in a corner. He picked it up and unfolded it. It turned out to be changing curtain. Nasrim walked over to him and studied it. It was different that the one she had back home. This one was actually solid. The one she had was actually a curtain too. She smiled as she ran her hand over the designs carved into the wood. "It is beautiful"

"I just bought it."

"You bought it? But you are King. Why should you buy it?"

"Because it helps the maker keep food on the table and cloths on his and his family's backs."

"Oh, that makes sense. How kind of you."

"What kind of King would I be if I did not?"

"A King like Adam." she replied. Dave chuckled as she smiled at him. "He was a King who only cared about his own hide."

"Well, I am nothing like him… and for the future, do not talk about him." Dave said with a wink. Nasrim giggled and nodded. Dave walked over to a leather sack that was placed by the window. He picked it up and took out some white cloths that were unknown to Nasrim. As he walked back he handed her the cloths before taking out what looked like sandals and set the on the floor next to the bed. "I want you to change into these."

"How are you…" she said as she began unfolding the piece of clothing. Dave chuckled before taking the clothing and draping a strap around her neck. "This goes here. And then the rest just follows."

"Oh… uh alright" she replied as she took the clothing with her behind as she went behind the changing curtain. Dave went back to the bed but by the time he sat down, Nasrim was out again. "like this?"

Dave looked up at her and saw that she had definitely gotten the idea of the dress. He took her hand and spun her around before answering. "Exactly. It looks good on you."

"Really? It is not what I am used to so I would not know what to expect" she said as she put her slippers on. Dave could only stare at his future Queen. She wasn't Spartan. She was Persian, which he had to remind himself time-time again. The dress was popular among some of the richer women in the Spartan society, but the dress didn't work for them like it did for Nasrim. Since Nasrim was built differently then most women, with both curves and slight muscles in her legs, back and abdomen, she had a different figure the the women here. Dave smiled at that. He liked that she was different. He didn't know however if she felt the same way.

"So what now?"

"We have some errands to do." Dave walked to her door and held it open as she went through. He joined her before he continued. "There are only a handful of things to do for the wedding. It will not take too long. Maybe till late after noon"

"That is fine. It is not like I have anything better to do"

"Do you still feel like an outcast here?"

"I've only been here for one day...but yes, I do feel like one."

"That will change once you are Queen." Dave smiled. Nasrim shrugged her shoulders at the comment and walked out to the front garden. Their horses were waiting for them there held by a couple of Spartan soldiers. Nasrim grabbed one horse and mounted as Dave talked to the soldiers. A couple of minutes later, they were off towards the town. The errand run wasn't too long and just like Dave had predicted took until early afternoon. When they arrived back into the palace, there were servants talking their shopping to where the wedding would take place.

Dave and Nasrim had decided that the wedding would be in two weeks, so for the next to weeks, Nasrim watched and learned how the King of Sparta handled his country. It was definitely different from what Persian politics were like. The more she watched Dave, the more she became intrigued by him. He actually listened to his people, which made her smile every night she went to her chamber.

Two weeks had come and gone and the wedding was only hours away. Nasrim wore a simple blue and white dress, similar to the dress she had first worn when she arrived here. Dave wore some of his armor. The ceremony wasn't too long, but the celebrations were. Till late in the night, the partying, drinking, women, dancing, was still going. Nasrim and Dave had been seated at a table next to each other, facing the festivities. Dave was laughing and talking with Hunter, who had brought, Stephanie with him. There were a couple of people that Nasrim did not recognize or hadn't met yet. Most of the people in Dave's high court had come to say hello and congratulate them both. "Something wrong?"

Nasrim turned to her right and saw someone Dave had told her about but hadn't had the chance to meet, John Cena. John was the royal doctor in the palace and he attended to the King and his family. "No not at all. It has just been a long day."

"I can see that" he laughed as he looked at a dancing couple. "How are you feeling since the battle? Dave had told me that you were injured."

"I feel fine. I am not hurting anymore. And it is healing well." she smiled.

"Good then it will not scar."

"That is good to hear--"

"Well…" Dave's voice interrupted. He stood up and clapped his hands. "I think it would be best if we call it a night." he chuckled. There was a big 'aww' from the crowd before him making his chuckle grow. "You may continue if you wish. But you have to take it back to the village. I am told there are still parties there going on. I am tired and…" Dave looked to Nasrim who was watching him. "I am guessing your new Queen is as well." Nasrim stood up when he offered his hand. She took it and held it as they walking from behind the large table to in front of it. They stopped and stared at the people cheering them. Dave raised the hand that held Nasrim's which caused the cheering to grow louder. They stepped slowly down the couple of steps before walking between the sea of people. A pair of Spartan soldiers followed them back to the chambers.

On the way back, Dave had noticed Nasrim's silence. He had an idea. "Pinorus…" a servant woman came around the corner to where they had stopped. She bowed to the both of them, before Dave continued. "Please escort the Queen to the our chambers. There is something that just came to my attention."

"Of course" she responded. "Please, this way, my Queen." The lady called Pinorus took Nasrim's hand and began pulling her to the bed chamber. Nasrim looked up at Dave as she was being pulled to the chamber. He smiled at her and nodded before leaving in the other direction.

Pinorus opened the chamber door and led Nasrim into the room. It was Dave's chamber and she hadn't thought about what it looked like. She assumed that it was similar to hers, but what she saw wasn't the same as her chamber. Dave's room was much bigger than hers. There were more windows and a permanent bath set in the far left side of the chamber with his weapons and armor set behind the tub. The room's only lighting at the time were dozens of white candles decorated all around the room and bed. The bed was twice the size of Nasrim's, but she figured that since he wasn't the average size of a man, he would need it. As she stepped towards the bed, there had been rose pedals spread all across the white sheets. There were transparent curtains that acted as veils around the bed. Pinorus was pulling some of them back so that Nasrim could climb onto the bed. The servant woman smiled a warm smile before closing the curtain behind her. "The King will be in shortly." Pinorus then left and shut the doors behind her.

Nasrim sat in the middle of the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her dress covered her legs and feet as it laid on the sheet in a circle around her. Nasrim looked around the dimly candle lit room, watching the curtains sway with the small light breeze. A few minutes had passed and Nasrim was now wondering where Dave had gone. _"What could have come to his attention?" _ she thought. She sighed and set her head onto her knees.

When Dave entered his chambers, Nasrim was playing with some of the pedals on the bed. She hadn't even noticed him come in and close the door. Dave smiled as he walked to the right side of the bed. He took of the cape he was wearing and his sandals before moving though the curtains of the bed. "Waiting long?" Dave said in a soft low voice. Nasrim jumped from the sound of his voice. She stared at him as he chuckled and climbed in next to her. Instantly Nasrim froze up. Dave caught her tension as soon as he came close to her. She never made any eye contact with him, which began to worry him. "Something wrong?"

"No…"

"Then look at me" Dave responded. Nasrim sighed before she slowly turned her gaze to him. Dave gazed back and saw fear and terror in her. "Why do you fear me?"

"I… I do not fear you." her voice was shaky.

"Oh?"

"No, I do not fear you…" she repeated. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her right cheek. "I fear what you might do."

Dave stared at her wide eyed. He looked away from her and turned his back towards her. A couple of minutes passed by before he spoke again. "I will not hurt you. As my Queen you have your own rights." Dave turned around to face her. She was wiping her cheek of the tear as she looked at him. He smiled at her as he cupped her face with his left hand. "I will not do anything you do not want me to do."

"So what are you saying?"

"When you are ready, then we will. But not before then."

"I am guessing you have concubines to satisfy you till then?" Nasrim asked innocently. Dave again stare at her with wide eyes before he laughed. Nasrim frowned but soon a small smile came upon her lips.

"I have no concubines, my love. You are my Queen. That is basically all want or need."

"The Persian empire has had the wrong idea about you, King Dave"

"That my Queen" Dave chuckled. He leaned back onto the pillow behind him. "Is an understatement."

It was Nasrim's turn to laugh. She sighed and too laid back down onto the pillows next to Dave. She had her eyes closed as Dave turned to her and smiled. He brushed some of her hair off her face. She smiled at his touch before turning her head in his direction. "I think it would be best if you rested, Nasrim. Tomorrow will be your first day as Queen."

"I am guessing I have a lot more to learn?"

"Yes, but tomorrow I will only be teaching you the beauty of Greece."

"Really?" she said surprised as she sat up. "You will show me Greece?"

"I plan it as a bonding experience." Dave chuckled. He pulled her down towards him and laughed softly. When her head rested on his chest, he began softly combing her hair with his fingers. She gave him a tight squeeze before giving him a kiss on his chest. Dave stopped his hand for a second before smiling and continuing. Before either of them knew it, they were both sleeping. They slept peacefully like that till the morning. A servant had knocked on the door and peeped in to see if they were awake, but no. They were still sleeping in the exact same position.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, both the King and Queen woke up a little later than they usually do. Nasrim woke up first though. She blinked a couple of times before she sat up and stretched her back out. She slowly moved off the bed so she wouldn't wake Dave and went over to the bath tube that was sitting in the other side of the chamber. The tub was made of gold and silver which reminded her of her own bath tube in Persia. She shook her head, shaking Persia out of her head. "This is my home now. Not that I am complaining or anything about Persia, but Sparta is much better than I thought it would be."she whisper. To herself.

"Wait till you see all of Greece" Dave said from the bed. Nasrim jumped at the sound of his voice making Dave chuckle. "Sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time. How about you?"

"I feel the same way." he smiled. "Did you want to take a bath?"

"Alone"

"...Of course." Dave chuckled. "I will get the servants"

Nasrim noticed the slight hesitation in Dave as he walked to the door. "I may need some help though" she blurted out. The words had come out before she could think what she was going to say to him. Dave turned to her and smiled. She smiled back shyly. He nodded at her and went through the door. She sighed heavily before walking to the bed and sitting down. "What just happened?"

Dave came back with a couple of servants with tubs of hot water. Five of them poured the hot water in the bath tub. The other two poured in scents, soaps and rose pedals. Nasrim simply watched them as they did they job and left. They bowed to her before they bowed to Dave which made her smile. The fact that they had bowed to a woman before a man made her happy. Dave saw the smile on his Queen's face. "Something amusing?"

"No nothing at all" she smiled. She went over to the water in the tub and touched the surface softly. The scent of the water was mesmerizing. She didn't know what it was, but she liked it. The scent made her feel at peace. "I want whatever they put in this bath, in all my baths"

"That is understandable. It will smell great on you. Perfect compliment to you"

"Thank you" Nasrim said as he began to undress. She stepped into the tub with her back turned to Dave. Dave smiled and took a stool and brought it up to the side of the tub. He began washing her skin slowly. Nasrim's eyes closed as he touched her skin. "Feel good?"

"I can not remember when I had a bath like this." she replied softly. Dave smile grew wider as she leaned into his touch. He moved to her back and began washing again as Nasrim washed her legs and arms. Soon Nasrim got out of the tube and wrapped a towel around herself. She had become a little more comfortable with Dave being around. He wasn't at all what she thought he would actually be like.

"I got you something else to wear." Dave said as he lead her to the bed. A dress which was similar to the dress she had first given to her by Dave, except this one was the same red as Dave's royal battle skirt. Dave turned around as Nasrim dressed herself. He walked to the door and told the servants to get his bath ready for him. Then just like before, they servants drained the tub, poured hot water, and scented the liquid with soap and pedals. As Dave undressed, Nasrim turned around and began fixing the bed. Dave chuckled as he sat down in the water. "We have servants for that"

"So? Just because we have servants does not mean we can not do it ourselves" Nasrim responded. Dave again chuckled as he washed himself. A knock at the door caught both their attentions. Nasrim looked back at Dave before opening the door. A soldier was standing outside. He bowed to her before he spoke. "We have a problem, your highness"

"What is it?"

"There has been a robbery of couple of houses in the village. We have caught the criminal and we are waiting for a royal to enlist punishment."

"Oh, Dave's in his bath right now, can it wait till he is ready?"

"Nasrim, I want you to handle this." Dave said from inside the chamber. Nasrim looked at him with confusion. Dave smiled at her. "I think you should deal with this. You are, after all, the Queen."

"Yes, but--"

"Then it is settled. Go now, I will join you later" Dave replied. Nasrim nodded reluctantly before turning to the Spartan. "Lead the way"

"Of coarse, my Queen" the Spartan said as he bowed before leading her to the court room in the palace. Nasrim really didn't know what to expect when she arrived. There were a handful of soldiers in the big marble room. At the far side of the room, there was two seats of equal size. Nasrim slowly walked to two thrones and decided the one on her right. When she was seated, everyone stood up as the criminal was brought into the court room. There was a little chatter going on as the criminal was set in front of the new Queen. He had a smirk on his ugly mug, which right away told Nasrim this wasn't going to be pretty. "Well what do we have here?"

"Your new Queen" Nasrim responded plainly.

"A Persian sitting in a Spartan throne. Now I have seen everything"

"Need I remind you that you are here because of the crimes you have committed. If I were you, I would watch what you say in this room"

"I do not have to listen to this" the man replied as he stood up. Nasrim growled as he turned. Two Spartan soldiers went to intercept him but Nasrim rose her hand. The Spartans stopped and watched her stand and climb down the small steps after the criminal. Before the man knew what hit him, he had fell on his knees with his hair being pulled back. He looked up and saw Nasrim standing above him. "Hello there… going somewhere?"

"Let. Me. Go!" the man squirmed.

"I do not know about that… men?" she said with a smile. She turned to the Spartan soldiers who staring at the Queen. She quirked an eyebrow at them, which made them all smile. "Well? What shall I do? Let him go?" she mocked.

"No!" was heard firmly through out the room alongside with laughter and low chuckles. Nasrim turned back to the man down on his knees in front of her. "Well the verdicts in. I am not to let you go. From what I understand, the majority vote rules."

"Then what is need of a King and Queen?"

"Glory and honor" a voice came from the double doors. Dave had finished his bath and stood at the door. Nasrim smiled as he walked slowly to her and the prisoner. He had a smile growing on his lips as he stopped in front of her. "Is this how you deal with criminals?"

"He thought he was smarter than me. What was I to do? Let him?"

"Ha, no." he replied with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead before turning to the criminal. "You see why she is Queen?"

"SO a Spartan woman couldn't have done the job?"

"Of course she could have. I have very strong beliefs in our women, but I a choosey man." Dave smiled

"An enemy's woman… oh how honorable." the man laughed. Nasrim tighten the grip on the man's head. Dave growled before grabbing the man by the neck and hoisting him to his eye level. Nasrim almost fell back by the sudden action. She watched Dave's face as it changed from calm to feral. "**Watch what you say Spartan."** Dave growled dangerously low. The man was visibly shaking. Even Nasrim shook a bit. **"You should show you're Queen respect."**

"She is a Persian who--" the man was quieted by the grip on his throat tightening, crushing his windpipe in the process. The man turned all shades of color starting with blue and ending in a shade of dark purple. Nasrim walked to Dave slowly to try and get him to let the man go, even though he didn't deserve it, she knew it would be barbaric as Adam to kill him for just mere words. "Dave… stop."

"He dishonored you, my love. What is a man in my position to do?"

"There are just words, Dave. There are no meaning behind them." she said softly, trying to calm him down. The King finally looked down at his Queen and saw the fear she had shown him last night. In that instant, all of the anger had disappeared out of Dave's body. His grip on the suffocating man lessened. The man soon could breathe again and was trying to catch his breath as he was dropped to the floor. He tried to get away from the royalties, but it was no use. Nasrim had grabbed his hair once again. "However, those words are hurtful. It was not my choice to become King Adam's Queen."

"So you tried to redeem yourself." the man laughed. Nasrim had had enough of this guy. She hit him square in the nose. Instantly, his nose busted and bled all over the floor beneath him. Dave chuckled as he walked up behind her and set a hand on her shoulder. She huffed before shrugging at the situation. "Take this man to the cells… and give him something for his injuries. The rest of you, leave" Dave commanded. Spartan soldiers came and picked him up from the floor. They dragged him out the door and down the corridor.

Dave turned back to his Queen and smiled. "What happened to _they are just words_?"

" I lost my temper."

"As did I, but you stopped me"

"Well then it is your fault you did not stop me." she replied with a smile.

"I am glad all this amuses you."

"It has been a while since I have been able to relieve some emotion, so forgive me for that."

"It is alright, dear one" Dave replied softly. He reached out for her, closing the gap between them as he pulled her to his chest. Nasrim's body tensed up as he hugged her. He however didn't let go. Just as he had given up hope, the tension in Nasrim's body disappeared. Dave then felt her arms embrace his body as well. She moved her head closer to his chest as he could feel her breaths become calmer with each one. Dave smiled to himself. She was getting comfortable with him which was a big burden off his chest. "Do you want to go for our journey then?"

"Yes, I would like that." she responded quietly. She looked up at Dave with out letting him go. He smiled at her and nodded. "When do we leave?" she smiled

"As soon as I give the order." Dave replied. Nasrim laughed and hugged him tighter before giving his chest and kiss and letting go. "I am going to pack then" she said as she left the room. Dave chuckled as he watched her go. This journey will definitely be worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That afternoon, the King and Queen were off to enjoy the land. Cena, Hunter and his wife Stephanie, and Dave's mother had all joined them. Dave wanted to show Nasrim all of Greece. He had asked the others to come and help him decide where to take her. His mother insisted the mountain area. "She would love that. Persian don't have many mountains. Take her to Peloponnesus. That city is full of mountains."

"I think she would definitely love that." Dave replied as he looked over to his other side and stared at Nasrim. She was taking in everything around her. She gasped at the greenness of it all. "I've never seen anything like this…"

"I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"Persia is nothing like this… at least from what I have seen."

"You have never seen your own land?"

"How can I with a King like Adam? He never let me out of the palace."

"I would think you wouldn't let him control you like that?"

"I was young and afraid, Dave. I didn't know any better." she said sadly. Dave put a hand on hers and rubbed it lovingly. She raised both their hands and kissed it before looking ahead towards the mountains. "However, that is the past and you are my future. Adam is as good as dead to me."

"Good, but until he is dead, I think you should just keep him in the back of your mind." Dave smiled.

"That's an even better idea." Nasrim smiled back.

Time had passed quickly because before they knew it, they had reached the mountainous terrain. Dave had decided they would camp at the foot of the first mountain. He found a river close by and shade where they could set up camp. "This is perfect, Dave."

"Thank you mother." Dave smiled. "Nasrim, walk with me."

"Yes, of course." Nasrim replied. She took his arm before he lead her to the river. The water was flowing gently down to their right. The sun had gone down a bit so that told them it was with mid to late afternoon. "How are you enjoying Greece so far?"

"It is a beautiful land, Dave. There are unimaginable things here. Nature is at peace here."

"Yes, we do our best to preserve our land because without it, there is no us."

"That's understandable. The land is our roots, just like the trees have roots in the soil."

Dave chuckled as he pulled Nasrim into him and cradled her close. "Yes my Queen. That is very true… come let us sit." he said as he pulled her to a large smooth boulder at the water line of the river. Nasrim sat to Dave's left and watched the reflection of their surroundings in the water. "It truly is beautiful."

"Yes it is" Dave smiled. He kissed the top of Nasrim's head before looking up to the sky.

"Dave?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"I am just thinking, my Queen."

"Oh… nothing to troublesome I hope."

Dave chuckled. "No nothing of the sort. My father used to take me to the top of a mountain when I was a boy. He would make me watch what went down below. I never understood that until I became King."

"Why did he make you watch?"

"He wanted me to see how the Gods saw us."

"The gods are up there?" she said astonished. Dave looked at her puzzled. He watched her search the sky for something.

"Of course they are up there." he chuckled. "Where else would they be."

"But I don't see them. How can you have faith in a god you can not see?"

"You see their power. That is all you need to see, dear one." Dave smiled. Nasrim nodded slowly. Dave took her hand and held it in his as he looked up at the sky once more. "My father wanted me to be the best King I could be."

"You are a great King, Dave. Any other King would have handed me over to his men with out a second thought."

"I am guessing that is how Adam deals with his women."

"He tried to control me. He succeeded when we first got married."

"But?"

"But, I started rebelling afterwards. I became uncontrollable to the point where he thought I would kill him in his sleep."

"Like you tried with me." Dave laughed.

"I honestly would have. But then I would be killing a good man. I didn't know you then."

"And now? Would you still kill me in my sleep?"

"No Dave. I wouldn't." Nasrim smiled. "I could never really harm you. You are too gentle to be a Spartan you know?" she laughed. Dave smiled as he squeezed her hand.

"Dave! Nasrim! Come food is ready." Lea yelled from behind them.

"Your mother has quite a voice." Nasrim giggled as she and Dave walked back to the camp.

"You should see her when she's been angered" Dave muttered. All Lea saw was Nasrim laughing when they had entered camp. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing mother." Dave said as he gave her a kiss on the head as he passed her by. Nasrim sat down with Hunter at her left and Dave at her right. Lea sat at Dave's other side and began eating her food.

Nasrim ate her food quickly as she wanted to get the opportunity check our the surrounding while the sun was still out. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Dave was watching her. She kept to her own food and drink. Lea had prepared a great meal, but the land around them was distracting her from it. She kept looking out towards the water and trees.

Dave ate quickly as well as he wanted to spend some alone time with Nasrim. He really had grown fond of her in their time alone, but he felt it wasn't enough. He knew that deep down she was still sad about being away from Persia. Even though she was fitting nicely here in Greece, there was some distance between the two of them. Dave knew that this was a woman worth any effort and time. He made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power as a King, man, and mostly importantly, as her husband to make sure her life would be as painless as possible.

"The meal was great, Lea" Nasrim smiled as she stood. "I want to explore some more before it gets dark."

Lea returned the smile. "Enjoy child. This is after all your land now as well."

"Yes I'm realizing that now." Nasrim said as she fixed her eyes on Dave. He was finishing the last bit of food on his plate when she looked over to him. She giggled as he swallowed hard on his food when he realized she was watching him. He gave her a gentle smile. His mother nudged his arm as Nasrim turned towards the river again. "Go with her!" she whispered to her son. Dave gave his mother his plate and kissed her head before following his wife out.

"Decided to join me?"

"Yes, is that alright?"

"Of Course! I enjoy your company, King." she smiled. She waited for him to catch up with her before she continued. "You're mother is very persistent."

"Yes she is." Dave laughed. He took Nasrim's hand into his own as they walked towards the forest next to the river. "But she is my mother. She does what she does because she loves me… and you."

"All mothers are like that. But yours is different some how. There is a sense of calmness in her that causes everyone around her to be at peace."

"Yes she has always been that way. Even my father's temper was tamed with my mother around him."

"That's interesting." Nasrim sighed. She let go his hand when they reached the beginning of the forest. A few steps in and they realized that the sun didn't reach the entire forest. It came in and around them in random streams of light. Nasrim climbed around the stones and forest floor. "Dave?"

"I am right here." he smiled. He was following her footsteps as they went deeper into the forest. "We should head back soon though. The sun doesn't reach the forest as it's setting."

"Yes I know, but that's what I want to see. I want to see the forest at night. I want to see what sort of things live and come out when the sun sets." she smiled. She kept on going with Dave right behind her.

They traveled quietly. Dave noticed something and stopped. Nasrim felt something or someone watching her. She turned slowly to Dave and he had stopped. She watched as he drew a medium size dagger out from under his cape. Nasrim didn't hesitate to pull out her own dagger. She slowly walked towards Dave when she saw him tense up. Dave shook his head, immediately stopping her in her tracks.

A snap made both King and Queen turn to their right. The sound came from the direction Nasrim was originally heading. Nasrim focused her ears to see if she could hear anything. Then suddenly a silent wisp came right at her. She barely had time to duck and hit the forest floor. "UGH!"

Nasrim turned towards Dave when she heard him grunt. She watched him fall on his back to the floor. "Dave!" she called out. She sprung to her feet and dashed towards him. She fell to her knees as she came to him. Dave had an arrow sticking into his chest… right where his heart was. "Dave! Don't panic…"

"Take… take it out…" he grunted.

"That could be dangerous."

"Just do it, Nasrim." Dave said faintly. Nasrim nodded before clasping her hands around the arrow and its tail. Just as she was going to pull it out, Nasrim felt footsteps approaching them. She didn't know if it was Lea and the others, or whoever attacked them. She pulled the arrow out anyways, expecting a yell of pain from Dave but he had fallen unconscious. She tried to wake him up but it was no use, so instead she checked if he was still breathing. She could hear his heart beating which told her he was fine for now, but she still needed to get him some medical attention.

The footsteps had gotten louder causing Nasrim to turn towards the sounds. She looked around and saw Dave's fallen dagger. She grabbed it and slowly stood up. Dave grabbed her own hand causing her to fall back to one knee next to him. "Don't go anywhere. Let them come to you."

"Are you insane? That will cut our chances."

"No… not if you know what you are doing." Dave grinned. He slowly got up, his breath heavy as if he had run up and over a mountain. Nasrim did her best to help him stand. She handed over his dagger to him. He took it firmly in his hand as he tried to focus on what was around him.

Another wisp came from behind them and Dave was hit again. This time in the back. Dave fell forward and howled in pain. Nasrim rushed to his side but stopped when she heard horses and running coming to them. She turned around but was hit in the head by a club. She fell next to Dave and into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dave woke up with a jolt. He had been blindfolded and had his hands and feet tied. His instincts told him he was no longer in Sparta. That meant that he had been out for a while. His heart stopped as he realized Nasrim was no where near him. He was on a horse as he could smell and feel the dirt from the ground all around him. He tuned his ears for Nasrim's voice. She was no where to be heard.

The horse abruptly stopped and Dave could hear men coming. They spoke in a tongue that Dave had recognized and instantly began tensed up. _"Athenians."_ he thought to himself. He was taken off the horse's back and thrown onto his feet. The bindings were cut from his legs so he could walk, but the blindfold and bindings around his wrists were still intact.

As they pulled him to God knows where, he heard people talking about him and cursing him out. Saying that he had betrayed the God's themselves. Dave didn't know what to make of so he kept quiet. His only concern was for his Queen. _"Nasrim! They did this because of what we had done." _Dave thought to himself.

Batista heard heavy doors being opened in front of him before he was pulled again. Guessing by what he had experienced earlier, Dave was sure he was in the upper district of Athens. Which also meant by the echos of the chattering going on, he was brought here for some sort of trial. He was in the council of Athens.

A couple of minutes later, his theory was proven correct. Dave's blind fold was taken off. His eyes adjusted to the light a bit before he got a full view of where he was. Much like Sparta, the council room was made of marble with tall pillars surrounding the room. There was a place for the rich aristocrats to sit and another place high above the rest, where the royal of Athens sat. There was a seat for the King, Queen and what looked to be children as well. Dave again was proven right when the King and his family entered the chamber. The council room went down to a hush as they sat down. "Ah King of Sparta. How nice of you to join us."

"Nice? You ambush me _and_ my Queen with arrows and then-- **then** brought us to your fore saken pit you call a city?" Dave spat. He felt the hold of the guards tighten when he said that last bit. He smile as he looked at them, anger obviously showing in their eyes. Dave didn't care though. He wanted them to feel some sort of pain at least. He wanted to them feel what he was feeling, even thought he wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. "Where is my Queen?"

"You don't need to worry about her Spartan. She is here."

"I want her here, with me."

"And why would we want a Persian here with us? We are greek and you go and make her your Queen? What did the vixen do to make your Spartan heart melt, huh? Because I have to say, she is quite easy on the eyes, Dave." the Athenian King smiled. Dave was growling loudly now. So loudly that the men holding him were shaking. It was like holding a lion by his tail. It was just a matter of time before he would bit.

"**I want my Queen, Athenian! I want her NOW!" **Dave roared. Before anyone knew it, Dave had broken out of his bindings and broke loose of the men's hold on him. The whole court room went insane. The Athenian King had called for guards to try and control Dave as he began heading towards the King himself. By the time the back up guards had come into the lower ring of the council room, Dave had broken the neck and spines of the two guards that were holding him. He grabbed on the their swords and began slashing through the Athenians like butter. There was a huge uproar within the council, both men and women screaming as they watched the bloodshed. You would think they would have known better when dealing with a Spartan.

"Enough!" the King said as Dave was about to cut another guard's head off. As Dave turned to the King he held the sword to the guard's neck. He walked over to where the King was standing up now. Athens King would see the bloodlust in the Spartan's eyes. Dave could see that the Athenian King was visibly shaking when Dave came closer. "**Bring her to me." **Dave said in a low growl. His pupils had dilated and his vision had narrowed so that his only focus was on the King. He could smell the fear off of him, which made Dave smile inwards.

"Go… go and get the prisoner…" the King said. He heard a growl echo through the chamber and instantly knew it was the angry Spartan below. "Just bring the Spartan Queen." he dared to look over at the heaving Spartan King. Dave was still huffing but his eyes had lost their intensity. Even with that said Dave hadn't let go of the sword. He turned around and begun swinging his sword in circles. He paced from side to side, watching the only other door than the entrance. He knew they would bring her through there and he would be ready for them.

Within the next minute, a guard had appeared through the doors carrying Nasrim over his shoulder. Dave instantly tensed up and charged the guard. The guard saw him coming and dropped the Spartan Queen to the floor before dashing to the doors. Dave threw his sword at the guard, cutting his left arm clean off his shoulder. There was a gasp from the crowd and a scream of pure pain and fear from the guard as he was being helped away behind the doors. Dave didn't care. He was too worried bout Nasrim. He wouldn't waste his time over some mere guard.

He rushed over to Nasrim's fallen body. She had landed on her back with her head faced away from Dave. "There I have given you what you want, Spartan. Now you will listen to what I have to say." said the Athenian King. Dave wasn't listening though. He moved a couple of strands from her face. The hair was clued on to her skin with her dried blood. He lifted her up slowly. A few moans escaped her lips as she felt her body leave the floor again. "Nasrim?"

"Mhmmm… Dave?"

"Hey, you alright?"

"Been better. The Athenians did this."

"I know, we're in their council hall. Don't worry. I'll take care of this." Dave said softly. Nasrim gave him a faint smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. Dave kissed the top of her head before walking over to where the athens' King was seated. The smell of fear was in the air again. He knew full well why. These people thought that Dave would calm down once he had his wife. How wrong they were. Seeing Nasrim in her state, just made Dave even more angry, angrier than he had been before. The Spartan King's anger was felt throughout the council hall. The King them realized that giving Dave his Queen was a big mistake. "**How dare you touch her."**

"You got what you want--"

"**No! I didn't… not yet anyways."** Dave yelled. Nasrim was fully awake now. With all the yelling going on how was a person stay unconscious anyways. She raised her head a little to look at her captures. "Why?" she replied with closed eyes. "Why do this to me… to us? We have done you no harm."

"You. It is that simple. You are an enemy--"

"Were an enemy" Dave corrected.

"--and you have brought death to not only to Sparta but Athens as well." the King continued.

"What are you going on about? Persia thinks I am dead!" Nasrim yelled. She opened her eyes and got out of Dave's arms. He put her down gently but held on to her as she couldn't on her own power yet. Nasrim gave him a faint smile before turning her full attention to the obnoxious King. One thing Nasrim hated was being accused of something she had no part of. "I told my soldiers to tell the King and the rest of the empire that I had been killed."

Apparently that was news to the King of Athens. It was written on his face. There was an echo of hushed voices and whispers going. The King raised his hand to silence them so he could speak. "Are you sure of this? How can you be so sure that your men--"

"**I trust my men with my life. They have never done anything to make me believe I could never trust them."** she yelled back. She took two shaky steps away from Dave. Dave's right hand was set on her back as he held her with his other one on her hip. She staggered as she took a few steps away from Dave, but she managed to stay on her feet.

The athenian King fixed his cloths before standing up and walking over to the rail of the balcony. "That is your work against mine. If I say you are an enemy, then you will stay an enemy--"

"If you make her your enemy, Athenian…" Dave spat out. "You make Sparta your enemy!". Dave was smiling at the end of his sentence. The King's expression had changed drastically. The air in the council room was thick as ever now. The Athenians knew how the Spartans were the most dominant of Greek countries. They had no problem with war. Hell, they were born and bred for it. They weren't scared to die in battle and that's what the Athenian King feared the most. Athens was a bigger city than Sparta, but the Spartans had strength and wit on their side.

The King didn't speak for a good minute. He was just staring at Dave and Nasrim. He noticed Nasrim's strength was fading. He decided that it would be best if they just dropped the whole case. "Very well" he said defeated. The last thing he wanted was a war with Sparta. "You and the Persian may leave. But I want to warn you Dave, that this is a very dangerous path you have chosen. It might be the destruction of your precious Spartan Empire."

"I highly doubt that, Athenian. We can take anything King Adam wants to throw our way… if he's stupid enough to do so." Dave laughed. He looked over to Nasrim as she was coming back over to him. She was swaying and that caused Dave to go to her quickly. He picked her up again carefully as she responded with a couple of small gasps. "Easy Nasrim. Don't tense your body, it won't help." Dave said quietly. She relaxed a bit against him before resting her head on his shoulder once more. Dave turned to leave the council after that but he stopped and turned around to walk back to the other King. "We need a way to get back to Sparta, but first Nasrim needs rest. Give us a place to stay Athenian. A room with privacy. After that supply a doctor so the Queen can be looked at right away. Once she is healed we will leave for Sparta."

The other King nodded. "Very well. I will make the necessary arrangements. Until then you may wait in the royal hall through the doors to your right." there was some sort of

Dave looked in the direction of the doors. He gave a small nod before walking up to them as they opened. Nasrim had fallen asleep in Dave's arm a couple minutes after that. Dave saw the King and his family exit the council room and come join him. "I am sorry" the Athenian said.

"You should be. This is not her fault and she should have never been punished for it."

"I know, but you are aware about the persians and what they are capable of. My people have faced them before King of Sparta and let me tell you. They are not an easy enemy to defeat."

"Yet you defeated them" Dave replied with a smile.

"My father defeated them. I am afraid I do not have the strength my father had."

"Well if Persia does decide to come to our land, they have to get through Sparta first." Dave laughed. "No one gets through Sparta. No Persian had ever been that stupid to do so."

"Persia is the largest empire in the world, Dave. Just be careful. It will not only be Sparta's head if a war should arise."

"I am well aware of that. Do not worry. If we do hear Persians are coming, we will let you know so you will have plenty of time to flee" Dave laughed. Nasrim stirred a little in his arms which made him realize that she still needed tending to. "Is our chamber ready?"

"Oh yes of coarse follow me." the King replied. He lead Dave into a small section of the palace where it seemed to have a palace of its own. There was a bed, a bath and a table where they could eat. Dave walked in and checked the room out. He went over to the bed and placed Nasrim gently in the middle. She moaned from the pain but didn't wake. Dave went back over to where the Athenian King was still standing. "Will the doctor be here shortly?"

"Yes, my Queen set out for our royal doctor. She should be here shortly." he replied. Dave nodded and the King left, closing the double doors behind him. Dave sighed before walking back over to the bed. He took off what was left of his rob and sat by Nasrim's beaten body. He began slowly removing her bloodied clothing but stopped when she made noise. "Nasrim its just me. I just want to see how bad you really are."

"… alright. But do it gently." she said softly.

Dave smiled and kissed her hand. "As softly as I possibly can."Dave then moved some of the torn cloth from her abdomen. He became angry when he saw that the wound from their first battle had opened and bled again. He also saw that her stomach was discolored with bruises. He slowly moved his hands over her rib and pressed lightly. Instantly she jumped from his touch which told him that her ribs were either fractured or broken. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Dave she said with closed eyes. She slowly raised her hand for him to take. He took it immediately and kissed it. "I'm sorry for all this Nasrim. It is my fault you are in this situation in the first place."

"How?"

"By making you my Queen."

"I have a better life here than I did back in Persia. So no I don't believe it. You have probably saved me." she smiled faintly. She took a shaky deep breath before she settle and fell back to sleep. Dave sat there and watched her sleep. He let go of her hand and began rubbing her stomach softly to keep her asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**MEML 11**

**Nasrim woke up slowly. She blinked a few times before looking up at Dave. Dave had been sitting in the same spot since she had fallen asleep. He was staring out the huge window to her left. The sun was setting and the darkness of the night was overcoming the sky. The cool night air was blowing in the marble chamber. Nasrim looked over at Dave and slowly put a gentle hand on his thigh. He jumped from the sudden contact but relaxed as he saw his wife's small smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"**

** "Much better, Still a little sore but I am doing better than I was before." she smiled back. Dave nodded and kissed her hand. He rubbed it affectionately as Nasrim began closing her eyes again. She shivered as the breeze carried the cold into the room. "Do you want me to close the windows?" Dave asked noticing her shaking. She nodded slightly which was enough for Dave as he went over to the window and shut it. He came back over and sat in the same spot. "There is that better?"**

** Nasrim could feel the temperature get a little more comfortable. She nodded at Dave who had come and sat by her. He brushed some hair off her forehead as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Thank you."**

** "You have nothing to thank me for, dear one. All you need to do is regain your strength." Dave smiled. She smiled and began to sit up. "I don't think that is wise, Nasrim."**

** "My back is stiff from laying down so much. Let me sit up for a while."**

** "Alright, do you need help?"**

** "That would be most appreciated." she responded. Dave slung his robe over his shoulder securely before helping Nasrim sit up. She groaned a bit but sat still as she relaxed. "Is that better?"**

** "Yes, thank--"**

** "Uh no remember?" he smiled.**

** "Yes, I remember." she laughed. There was a knock at the chamber door. Dave turned to the door as her stood with a sigh. As he approached the door, a voice on the other side spoke. "Spartan King? I have come to bring you and the Persian your supper."**

** Dave angrily opened the double doors, catching the servant off guard. He almost dropped the plates of food he was holding. Dave glared at the smaller man, causing the servant to begin trembling. "She IS the Queen of Sparta and you WILL show her respect before I begin breaking bones. Is that understood peasant?" Dave growled. The small man nodded quickly. Dave still wasn't pleased but he let the man enter. The servant swiftly went to the table beside the bed on the opposite side of Nasrim. "No. The other side, imbecile."**

** "Dave, you're scaring him" Nasrim spoke softly. She already knew there was hatred towards her for being a Persian so she expected as much from the Athenians. "It is fine Dave. I know the hatred they have for my people--"**

** "Your people are the people of Sparta, my Queen" Dave responded angrily. Nasrim knew his anger wasn't directed at her. She was happy that he was but it was her battle to fight not his. "Dave, no matter what you say, even if it is the truth, I am still a Spartan Queen with Persian blood. You have given me so much. You have taken my pain away and given me love and respect. There is nothing more I could ever ask for, nor do I hold the right to do so. In the end I know you mean well, but this is my fight to fight."**

** "I do not want you to do this alone. When they disrespect you, they disrespect me and my country." Dave growled. Nasrim sighed and waved the servant so he could leave. Dave had completely forgotten the small man was still in the chamber. He glared at the man as he scurried out of the chamber and shut the doors. Nasrim just giggled lightly as she watched the servant run out. "Must you do that?"**

** "Yes" Dave pouted. He walked over to her bedside once more and sat a few feet away from her. He grabbed the tray of food and set it down in front of Nasrim and himself. Inspecting everything carefully, he began eating small bites of the food. "That's not really smart, Dave. It could be poisonous."**

** "I know, but I trust you with our country, if something is to happen to me of course." Dave smiled slightly. Nasrim wasn't laughing though. "I don't think this is funny at all Spartan. Get someone else to try it."**

** "So you would have someone else sent to their death if this is indeed poisonous?"**

** "Someone who is ill, Dave. Not some random servant." Nasrim implied. "I am not cruel."**

** "You are when you are angry." Dave countered. "I've seen that side, and you are indeed cruel."**

** Are Spartans not remorseful in battle?" Nasrim asked with a smile. Dave returned the smile and nodded. "Then why can I not be as you all?"**

** Dave thought carefully of how to respond to this. He didn't' want to make her angry or upset by saying something offensive. Nasrim waited patiently for her answer. She eyed the food sitting in front of her. Just as she reached for a piece of fruit, the King stopped her hand by grabbing it and taking a piece of the fruit off. He checked it and shook his head. He showed it to her. "What?"**

** "It's poisoned." he stated. Nasrim's eyes went wide. Dave gave it to her to smell. She leaned in as much as she could and sniffed the fruit. Sure enough, there was a bizarre odor coming from it. Dave pulled it back and threw it to the side of the tray away from the other food. He placed the rest of the fruit with the piece afterwards. He went to go clean his hands before coming back and checking the rest of the food. When he found nothing else wrong with it, he began feeding his Queen. **

** She ate silently. Dave just offered as much as she would have. He gave her a drink in between her food. She ate regularly which made Dave happy. Her appetite hadn't been affected. Dave stood up and placed the tray outside of the chamber doors. as he came back Nasrim had just noticed the dark circles forming under her husband's eyes. "You need to rest, love." she said quietly. Dave nodded. "I know. But I want to stay alert just in case someone comes for you."**

** Nasrim had a worried look on her face. She didn't have her strength back yet so having people come after her and try to take her life. Dave was tired. She could see it on his beautiful face. "David?"**

** Dave turned to look at his wife. she had on a sweet smile as she patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come, lay down." she said softly. Dave returned the smile and nodded slowly. There was no arguing when it came to Nasrim. She hardly ever asked anything from him, so when she did, he jumped to her every demand. "Alright, but only for a little while." he sighed. Nasrim smiled as he came in and sat next to her. He placed his arm around her gently. She leaned into him and smelled in his scent. He laid his head on her head and closed his eyes. "Dave?"**

** "Yes, Nasrim."**

** "I want to go home…" Nasrim whispered. Dave smiled unconsciously. This was the first time she called Sparta home. "As soon as you are well enough to travel we will go." he responded. Nasrim slowly let out a slow breath and nodded. She pouted a little which wasn't missed by her husband. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be home soon. All you have to worry about is recovering now."**

** "That sounds good." she replied sleepily. Before Dave could even look down at her, she was asleep. He he moved his hand from her back to her hip and rubbed her skin affectionately. His movement slowed as he too fell asleep.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took a total of two weeks for Nasrim to walk again. She wasn't completely healed but she was healed enough, for her and Dave to make their way back to Sparta. The Athenian King had told them that horses and supplies were being readied for their departure. "That's fine. The sooner, the better." Dave responded. "Come Nasrim, we will go for a walk; hopefully everything will be ready by the time we get back."

"Good idea." His wife responded as she linked their arms and walked out of the Athenian palace. When they reached the outside, they could see the busy streets of Athens. People were running around like the insane with carts and animals all over the streets.

Athens was much different from Sparta. Sparta was much quieter than Athens and less busy. As the Spartan couple passed shops, Nasrim noticed that there were many art and poetry booths. "Dave?"

"Yes, Nasrim?"

"These Athenians are much incredibly different from you Spartans. As we walk, I have noticed there are no blacksmiths."

"Athenians are art dwellers. They are not bred for battle like we Spartans are." Dave replied.

"Is that why you and these Athenians do not get along?" she asked as she smiled at an Athenian child that passed their way.

"In some ways, yes it is." Dave replied, also smiling at the child. "We do not understand each other, it seems."

"I see," Nasrim said as they passed the twentieth art booth. When they finally came to the edge of the market, they found themselves near the beach. Nasrim had never seen such a sight. Waves of dark blue water hit the sand constantly. White sand was laid in a soft, wide strip all the way down to her left and right. Her eyes widened at the sight of the massive body of water. Dave noticed the look on his wife's face. "You have never seen the beach?"

She shook her head. "No, I never have."

"Come then, we'll go see it first hand." Dave replied as he began walking towards the sand.

"Uh, how about we go somewhere else?" Nasrim said as she pulled Dave's arm. Dave looked puzzled. "You do not want to go?"

"No, perhaps another time, dear. I want to see their garden." Nasrim said with a smile. Dave shrugged his shoulder. "All right, we will go to the gardens, where ever that may be."

"Thank you." Nasrim said. She gave Dave a kiss on the cheek before she hugged his arm. Dave smiled and put his arm around his wife, kissing her hair as she hugged his upper torso.

They walked around the market place this time, not wanting to be a part of this type of chaos. When they reached the other side of the market place, they homes. Above the homes, on hills, they saw what looked to be a temple. "That's one of the many temples that belong to Athena herself."

"Athena, she is the goddess of wisdom,"

"And war," Dave said.

"Well, isn't that interesting" Nasrim replied. "I wouldn't cross her path."

"Yes, neither would I." Dave smiled. "We will see the temple before we leave Athens."

"How about we go now? I want to see these temples. Back in Sparta, I never went to one of our temples."

"There are two reasons for that, dear. First, you have not been in Sparta for long, and two, the men that keep the temples, the priests, well they are less than what you think they are."

"What do you mean, Dave?"

"The priest are not how a man would raise a sun."

It took a couple of seconds for it to register to her. Her lips made an "O" shape as she nodded her. "Sadly, men like that exist." She replied.

Dave nodded. They walked to the houses that sat at the base of the hill. People and their children watched them walk though the dirt streets. Nasrim did her best to smile at them, but it was hard with all the looks she and her husband were getting. "Dave, I do not think these people want us here."

"That is their problem, Nasrim." Dave replied as he glared at the men they passed. They instantly backed away from the large Spartan King. "They are all weak." Dave looked over to the women and children. "Even the women here are no match for Spartan women. Ugh, it's pathetic." Dave growled as they walked through the small houses.

"Dave my dear, the cultures and traditions are different. The two cities are confused about one another. Leave them be. Do not let this spoil our peaceful time before our journey." His wife soothed. Dave looked down at the woman in his arm, hugging his torso. She gave him a gentle smile. Her husband returned it, as well as a squeeze around her small frame.

"You are absolutely right, Nasrim. Perhaps when we get back home, I'll declare war on them all for hurting you" Dave said with a smile that would make the devil's seem pansy. Nasrim laughed as she smacked Dave on the stomach. "You will do no such thing."

"They hurt my Queen, dear. It is my duty not only as King, but as a husband as well." He replied. Nasrim shook her head. "There is no winning with you, my love. There really isn't"

"You won my heart, Nasrim. That's the greatest loss I will ever have." He said. He gave a kiss to her hair as they walked. It was a few moments before they reached the beginning of the path to the temples above. As they climbed, they passed people who had just given their prayers to the Goddess. Nasrim watched them. "You did not bring any offerings for the Goddess. She will be angry, will she not?"

"You are right." Dave responded. His attention went to the ground and trees. He let go of his wife as they passed a tree of apples. He went to the trunk of the tree and looked up. There were many ripe and luscious red apples in the branches above him. "What are you doing, David?"

"Getting our offerings." Dave replied. Dave gave her a quick smile before turning his attention to the tree's trunk. He took a breath before punching the trunk a couple of times. Nasrim watched astonished as dozens of red apples fell to their feet. She laughed when one hit Dave on the head. He growled as he rubbed his head. "Well, there are plenty to go around, but now how are we going to get them to the temple? We cannot carry all of them there, David." Nasrim asked as she picked a couple of apples up.

Dave looked around, there was a small basket behind the tree. He went around to grab it before walking back to his wife. "Here, I'm sure no one will miss it." Dave said as Nasrim put the apples in her hand in the basket. She smiled up at him. "All right my clever King, help me with these apples, huh?" Nasrim said. Dave chuckled and gave her nose a soft kiss before they began picking up the apples.

When they were done, they began walking back up the trail to Athena's temple. The reached the top in about five minutes. Nasrim had thought the market place was bad, but when she saw the scene before her, she had been wrong. Dave smiled and pulled her with him as he made a path for them through the tough Athenian crowd.

When they were in front of the temple, they climbed a couple of steps to enter. Inside was magnificent. Nasrim had never seen anything like it in her life. The trim was gold with paintings she figured were the gods themselves. In center of the temple stood Athena. Her crown was gold with her made of what looked to be white marble, though the marble was painted where her clothes were carved in. "She's beautiful." Nasrim said as they walked closer to the statue.

"Though she is not associated with beauty, she definitely is beautiful" Dave said as he placed the basket of apples at the base of the statue. There were hundreds of more offerings laying there. Clothes, food, money, and even jewelry were all laying on the ground before them. Nasrim turned her attention to the priests on her right. They were all smiling and talking to the people that came to the temple. "Dave, they do not seem so bad."

"The ones in Sparta are, my love." he replied. He put a hand on her back making her turn to him. "Let us pray before our long journey. We still need to head back to the palace."

Dave and Nasrim both stood closer to the statue. Dave went down to his knees and sat on his feet. Nasrim copied him; never praying to the Greek Gods, she didn't want to mess this up. Dave bowed his head and closed his eyes. Nasrim did the same.

At first she didn't know what to pray for. She there for a few seconds not knowing what to do. Then she thought of Dave. She would pray for his safety as well as his family's and kingdom. Sparta was the next things she prayed for, praying that it would stay strong and beautiful. She finally prayed for herself. She prayed for strength for what lay ahead of them. The life would be hard, she knew it already. Being a Persian turned Spartan Queen would not be an easy task.

When she opened her eyes she found Dave staring at her with a broad smile on his lips. "For someone who has never prayed to the Gods, you sure have many things to pray and ask for."

"I was confused at first." Nasrim stood up and brushed her dress off. "Then it came to me of what I should pray for."

"And what did you pray for?" Dave asked. Nasrim gave him a sinister smile. "Now David, prayers are supposed to be private, between the Gods and I."

"Fair enough" Dave chuckled. He grabbed Nasrim's hand and kissed it before pulling her towards him and walking out of the temple. They made their way back the the mayhem crowd in front of the temple. They walked back on the path way leading them down the hill this time.

They reached the palace at noon which left them plenty of time to travel. They bid the King and Queen farewell and thanked them for their hospitality, Nasrim more so than Dave. Dave helped Nasrim get on her horse before he jumped onto his. The doctor came forward. "Now King Dave, I must warn you to take it slow for a while. Nasrim has not fully healed and if you carry her on at a fast pace, she will be back to the way she was two weeks ago." He said slowly.

Dave growled and gave the man a frown. "I know what is best for my wife, doctor. Now do you have any medicines she will be needing?" he said in a low growl. The doctor visibly shook as he grabbed a leather pouch from the servant behind him. "Here you are Nasrim. The potions and creams are for you wounds. Dress them before you go to sleep and after you bathe."

"Thank you doctor." Nasrim smiled as she took the pouch from him. "Thank you all." Nasrim waved to them before she steered her horse towards her husband, who had already started to leave. She chuckled as she got the horse to catch up with Dave. "David, slow down."

"The faster we get out of this place, the better, Nasrim." he replied. "Did the doctor give you anything?"

"Some potions and creams for my injuries. He said to travel slow."

"We will, when we get out of Athens" Dave smiled.

"Fine by me. I hope the others are not too worried about us." She said.

_A/N: Man it has been such a long time since I've updated this story. For those who have bared with me, I thank you. Please read and review. Well, if you're here, it means you have already read it lol so the only thing left to do is review._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey readers, yes I know its been a decade since I've updated this story, but here I am with a new chapter. Its just hard when you have a writer's block =[_

As Dave and Nasrim had made their way out of Athens, they became a little more at ease. With the thought of returning back to Sparta on their minds, the trip had been nice and peaceful and the scenery was beautiful even though it was mostly sand and rocks all over the place. They were now coming up on a beach to their left. Dave smiled as he felt the mist of the sea on his face. He loved the beach, too bad it was near Athens.

When Dave turned to Nasrim behind him, he noticed her distance from the sea. She was traveling on the other side of the road, opposite of the beach. He frowned and turned his attention back to the sea. He was confused as to why his wife was acting in such a way. She was hesitant before when he showed her the beach and now she was doing the same thing.

When she sped past him, he knew something was wrong. "Nasrim?"

She slowed and stopped before turning to him. "Yes Dave?"

"Do you have a problem with the beach?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. He turned his head to the sea when he felt the wind bring its mists over to them.

"What gave you the idea that something was wrong?"

"You seem to avoid it. First when we went for a walk in Athens and now." Dave pointed out. He turned his attention back to his wife. She had a confused look on her face before she shook her head slightly.

"No Dave, I'm just in a hurry to get home. Just think what has been happening while we've been away. All of Sparta could be in a state of chaos looking for us." she replied.

Dave paused, she had a point. "Hmm, I never thought about that." he admitted. He turned back to the sea and then back at his wife and gave her a nod. "All right let's go."

Nasrim gave Dave a smile as he began riding again towards her. She sighed and followed him slowly. As they made their way towards the mountain's passage, Nasrim began to wonder how much Athens and Persia were alike. The land was desert like, and it was dry even being a costal region, there was very little water on the land. It wasn't green like Sparta. There was no flowers or healthy trees. Just weeds on the side of the dirt path.

"Dave, we will only come to Athens as a last resort." Nasrim said as she looked around.

Dave stopped and looked back at his wife. "What do you mean?" he frowned.

"Athens is a lot like Persia. The more we stay away from Persia, the better I will feel." Nasrim said as she looked up at her husband.

"Do not worry, love. I will not let anyone else hurt you. That is my promise."

Nasrim smiled as she stared at her husband's brown eyes. They held such warmth, it was indescribable to her. He had a cheeky smile on his face that made her feel as if everything would turn out for the better. She knew with him by her side, her life would indeed be for the better. She gave him a nod in gratitude.

"We need to make it past the first mountain by nightfall, wolves are known to rummage around this area." Dave said as he looked around the area.

"I've never seen one, but I am sure I don't want to."

"We as children had to find and kill a wolf before returning back to Sparta." when he glanced at his wife he noticed the shocked expression. "It is customary to do so."

"I see, but it still a terrifying thought."

"To you, but you will see. When our sons are of age, they will do the same." Dave said as his horse began trotting towards the mountain again.

"Sons? What of daughters?" Nasrim asked as her own horse came trotting next to him, matching his speed.

The Spartan King gave her a smile. "Daughters are not permitted in the tradition, but that does not mean they will not get the chance to prove themselves." Dave replied. Nasrim was intently listening to him now and waited for him to continue. "Oh no, they will determine their own will and strength on their own."

"How so?"

"When a Spartan man finds a Spartan woman attractive and wants her for his wife, they fight. If he overpowers her, then she isn't what fit to be a Spartan wife and their children will not be strong." he replied.

"And if she is able to win?" Nasrim asked as her eyebrow raised.

"Their marriage will be good and their children strong." Dave smiled.

Nasrim let it sink in and was quiet for a while before she spoke again. "Is that why you chose me to be your wife? Because I fought you?"

"Yes, it is and more."

"I do not understand. I did not win our bout?"

"No you were injured as was I. It made sense for me to win because I am bigger than you as well as stronger."

"Hmm, yes those factors would play a part... what other reasons did you marry me?"

"You have a kind heart, a very rare combination. You have the ability to adapt well and you take charge of any situation if necessary. These are all qualities of a great Queen." Dave said in a low voice. Nasrim looked to him and could see sincerity in them. She turned away from him and focused on her hands, a small smile had appeared on her lips.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dave said as he watched her turn from him.

She shook her head. "No David, you have done nothing wrong. It just feels nice to be praised."

"I praise you." Dave defended.

Nasrim chuckled. "Yes you do, but never have you praised me as a Queen. In fact, Adam never did either."

"Adam is a fool and when I see him, I will without a doubt break every bone in his pathetic body." the Spartan King growled. Nasrim looked back to Dave and could see his eyes had darkened a bit. The Animal was waiting to be released on the Persian King.

"I hope to never see his face again." Nasrim replied.

"Then I will take it off before I bring his head home." he said.

"You are being barbaric, Dave. Relax and do not let your anger cloud your judgment." Nasrim warned.

"That man is a nuisance, Nasrim and he has not only committed crimes against you but this world."

"David I was his Queen." Nasrim answered.

"Do not defend that pathetic excuse for a King." Dave growled.

Nasrim nodded slowly. "Yes my King, just let it go for now. We will discuss this when the time comes." she said trying to lighten up the mood. Dave's anger had begun to change the atmosphere around them and if he got into a fit of rage, she was unable to defend herself if the situation came to it being injured an all. She needed him to regain his composure, at least until they reached Sparta. Then he could have as many fits as he wanted, but out here they were sitting ducks.

Dave looked at his wife and instantly relaxed, the anger suddenly leaving his body. "I apologize for my anger. Let us continue. It will be dark soon."

"Lead the way." she replied.

Three, almost four hours had past and they has past the first mountain just in time for nightfall. Dave had found a resting spot for them to stay in for the night. It was sort of plush due to the dry grass underneath them. There were trees and bushes around them, making it difficult for anyone to find them. They had also traveled a little bit away from the road, again for precaution. There was a small stream close by for water and bathing if they needed it.

"Here let me help you down, you are still injured." Dave said as he jumped off his horse and brought Nasrim's horse closer to him. His wife nodded at him and allowed him to help her down from the horse. He let her feet his the ground gently and made sure she was stable before letting go of her. She gave him a smile for thanks and assurance that she was alright.

Nasrim watched Dave take the saddles off the horses and then led them to the trees. They instantly began grazing next to each other. When Nasrim turned to Dave, she had noticed he had taken the blankets and laid one one the grass and folded the other one next to the two saddles. He turned back to Nasrim and called her over.

"Come, sit down and rest, I will return with fire wood and food." Dave said.

"Is it safe for you to be out there in the middle of the dark, you cannot see a thing since the sun has gone down." Nasrim replied as she looked around. Her eyes could not see through the darkness around them. She could make out shapes but no details. She missed Dave's smile, even if he was right in front of her.

"Do not worry my Queen, I will be back shortly." he said before kissing her forehead and helping her sit on the blanket. He grabbed the folded blanket and swung it around her shoulders to help keep her warm while he was away.

"The horses will know if something is wrong, and you can always call for me if you are in need of me."

"All right, don't be gone for too long." Nasrim sighed in defeat. Dave chuckled and kissed her forehead again before standing up and taking his sword, tying around his back and chest. He gave her one last look before beginning is way out of camp. Nasrim watched him go, though he disappeared from her gaze in a few seconds due to the darkness.

It was a good twenty minutes before Nasrim's paranoia began to kick into overdrive. She frantically began looking around as soon as she heard a snap or movement. Dave said he was going to be right back and he was always true to his world. He was a warrior of Sparta anyway. Nasrim was sure he was going to be fine,

A pain in her side shook her out of her thoughts. She had forgotten about her own injuries as she was worrying about her husband's safety. She sighed and concentrated on her breathing. She was relaxing because of it and her worries began to disappear as well. Before she knew it, she was completely calm, she had begun to mediate without even trying.


End file.
